


Kinktober 2018

by UnderCoverMarsupial



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 29,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderCoverMarsupial/pseuds/UnderCoverMarsupial
Summary: This is where I will collect the 2018 nsfwmaulart kinktober prompts!Will I post every day? Will I even come close? It's a mystery!See Chapter 1 for the Master List!





	1. Master List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION: SINCE TUMBLR WILL STOP HOSTING ADULT MATERIAL I WILL NEED TO MIGRATE ALL THE ART LINKS ON HERE. I WILL DO MY BEST TO GET THAT DONE BUT THERE MAY BE SOME TIME WHERE THE LINKS ARE DEAD AND PICTURES ARE GONE. I PROMISE I WILL GET TO IT. XOXOXOX
> 
> The Master List:
> 
> These are the categories I chose from the official kinktober master list. I did some moving around but not much. 
> 
> Chapters that deal with non-con or anything like that will have individual warnings.

Here is the Master List:

Day      Kink                                      Pairing                      What happened?

1 Deep-Throating                            Obimaul                      ART  
2 Begging                                        Gaul                             FIC  
3 Lingerie                                         Maura                         FIC  
4 Dacryphilia (Crying)                       Obimaul                      ART  
5 Breeding                                       Maul x Qi'ra                 FIC  
6 Prostate Milking                              Savage Opress           ART  
7 Praise-kink | Dirty talk                  Mobitine-Singapore      FIC     PREMISE THAT LAUNCHED AN ENTIRE AU  
8 Hate-fucking/Angry Sex               ObiMaul                       ART  
9 Bondage | Gags | Collaring           Mobitine-Singapore      FIC  
10 Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)   Mau'ra                          FIC  
11 Toys                                           Gaul'ra                          FIC AND ART  
12 Licking | Rimming/Analingus     Maul-Various                ART  
13 Double Penetration                     SavobiMaul?                     ART  
14 Tentacles                                   Maulibu                         AN ENTIRE ART RETROSPECTIVE OF THE 2017 MALIBU CTHULHU EVENTS  
15 Size Difference                           Satine and Savage         ART    
16 Sixty-nine                                  Satine and Savage          FIC  
17 Masturbation                           Maul and Qi'ra and Saxon  FIC AND ART  
18 Threesome (or more)               Mobitine Singapore              ART THAT IS CUTE AS FUCK  
19 Public                                       Maura and Maul/OC                       FIC AND ART  
20 Spit-roasting                            Maul x Dogma x Slick    ART  
21 Male Chastity                            ObiMaul                      FIC    *****WARNING NON-CON*****  
22 Impact Play                               Obimaul                      ART  
23 Master/Slave                             ObiMaul - Singapore   ART and MICRO FICLET  
24 Pegging | Leather                      Mobitine                     FIC  
25 Inflation                                    Maul/OC orc type        FIC AND ART  
26 Smiles/Laughter                       Maura                          ART AND MICRO FICLET  
27 Exhibitionism/Voyeurism         Mobitine- Singapore   FIC      
28 Humiliation                              Maul x Ezra Bridger     FIC AND ART   ********WARNING DUB-CON******                            
29 Glory hole                               Mobitine- Singapore    FIC AND ART                               
30 Watersports                                                    
31 Cock-Warming                     


	2. Deepthroating- ObiMaul ART

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1- Deepthroating  
> Art on my tumblr-  
> nsfwmaulart.tumblr.com

https://nsfwmaulart.tumblr.com/post/178679030392/

 

Until I figure out how to post the picture here you will have to go to my tumblr and see it!


	3. Day 2 - Begging - Gaul FIC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 Begging  
> Maul and Gar Saxon  
> Verse: My fic Crimson Dawn 
> 
> my headcanon for Gar Saxon is basically Josh Brolin playing Cable

“Please,” the word slipped out, an involuntary burst of air through a clenched jaw. Saxon’s brows shot up a moment before they lowered and a wicked smile broke across his handsome face.

“What was that?”

Maul forced his jaw to relax and fists to loosen. He tried to think of a way to redeem the situation, to go back to before the word had been said. Saxon came back towards him, his chest inches from Maul’s own. He turned his head so his ear was in front of Maul’s mouth. 

“Did you say something, my Lord?” he said. Maul jerked forward but the bindings at his wrists held fast and Saxon had placed himself precisely out of reach. He didn’t move, his head still cocked.

Maul bit his lip and tried to get himself under control. A fat bead of sweat made its way down Saxon’s temple and along his jaw, trickling down the tendon in his neck to the hollow of his clavicle. Maul would have traded anything in all the worlds to lick it up. He clenched his eyes shut and shook his head, feeling the sweat on his own face shake free. His dorsal horn clacked against the wall. 

Saxon hadn’t moved. Maul watched another bead of sweat join the first. It was more than he could stand.

“Please,” he said again. 

“Please what? What is it you are asking for so politely, my lord?” Saxon asked. His voice conveyed amusement, the bastard- he could and would stand there all day if Maul didn't do what he wanted.

Maul jerked against the binders again. 

“Touch me,” Maul said. It was supposed to sound like an order, the snap of command that kept Death Watch on its toes. Instead it came out in a low, desperate whine

“Touch you?” Saxon said, gripping Maul’s chin. “And why would I do that? Because of this?”

He laid a finger of his other hand on the tip of Maul’s cock, just above the wide slit. A long string of precome bobbed and dipped as Maul’s hips stuttered. It broke off and splattered on the floor, joining the little pool already there. Maul grunted. He was so hard it ached. He was so hard he could feel it in his  _ horns _ . He could almost feel his missing  _ legs _ the nerves in his spine were firing so hard.

“Please, Saxon, please!” the words began to tumble out of his mouth. “I’ll do anything- I’m begging you please touch me...”

Saxon threw his whole body against Maul, crushing their hips together, kissing him like a drowning man taking in air. THeir cocks slid against and over and around each other, sweat and precome and the oils from their earlier tryst making the friction they needed impossible. Saxon slid his hands between them and grabbed both leaking cocks between his broad palms. He pumped them both slowly, twisting his wrists in agonizing motions. Maul could only say please please please please over and over until he came with a bellow, spraying up between their bodies, his hips bucking. His breath came in heaving sobs as Saxon wrung his knot. Maul’s legs gave out and he hung from the binders, his head hanging as he gasped for breath. Saxon ran a hand up his chest and licked his palm, humming appreciatively. 

“You beg so sweetly, Lord Maul- how could I resist?”

 


	4. Lingerie- Mau'ra FIC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In my Crimson Dawn Verse
> 
> RecentlyVirgin!Maul is finding out about all kinds of things that never occurred to him before now. Today its a woman's ass perfectly framed by beautiful lingerie (which happens to be a profound weakness of my bisexual self)

It’s not that Maul didn't know that women wore undergarments; it was that their existence had simply never occurred to him. And he supposed he must have _seen_ women in their underwear- Force knows he had traveled and worked in some unsavory places- but he couldn’t place a single memory.

He wore underwear to keep his genitals from pinching in the tops of his cybernetic legs. (and hadn’t _that_ been a lesson learned.) Sometimes a light shoulder harness for concealing a weapon under a shirt. All practical, utilitarian things. If asked, even an hour ago, if women did the same he would have supposed so.  Anything else had never even entered his mind.

Until now.

Qi’ra was still talking, putting on earrings, bending slightly at the waist to lean close to the mirror over the sink. She stood on her toes, her calves flexed and thighs together. She was wearing a pair of stockings with wide lace tops that ended mere inches from the crease at the tops of her thighs. The stockings were held up by little straps, clipped top and bottom to a lace belt that hung high on her waist, wide enough that it emphasized the perfect curves from waist to hip. Calling it a belt felt wrong. Saxon wore a belt, Maul wore a belt- rancor hide, strong, durable- his saber hung from it now. What Qi’ra wore was an ethereal series of lace flowers and swirls that made a perfect arch from where one strap was clipped to the stocking, up and over her bottom and down again to the other strap. It did the same in the front. Perfect arches. The flowers were black and blue. _The blue of hyperspace. That’s why she chose them. It’s her favorite color_.

The way she leaned forward now to apply her lipstick meant that her buttocks were beautifully framed. Perfectly framed. Maul’s mouth had gone completely dry. The pale slivers of skin at the tops of her thighs contrasted strongly against the black and blue lace. Maul knew exactly how soft that skin was, how tender. Force, he’d had his lips there mere hours ago.

She turned and walked towards him, reaching for the dress that lay on the bed.

“They won’t suspect a thing- place like that- I’ll be in and out before the dice stop rolling…”

She was still talking. Maul had no idea what she was saying. She wasn’t wearing anything under the garter belt so her sex was as perfectly framed as her ass had been. When she leaned forward to pick up the dress the tops of her breast shifted against the cups of her bra. It was another marvel of black and blue. Delicate lace that cupped and lifted her- in the exact places he most liked to put his hands, trace his lips. Her nipples were barely visible behind the flowers but somehow that made it worse- glimpses where he was used to frank nudity.

“Are you alright?” she asked and Maul realized he had been staring at her with his mouth open. _Like a fool. One day before I die I would like to not act like a fool around her,_ he thought, growling in frustration.

A slow smile spread across her face and she glanced down. She was standing with her hip cocked and as he watched she drew up onto her toes and spun a slow circle. Maul let out a breath he didn't even know he’d been holding. Her smile was blazing out at him, as bright in the Force as it was on her face.

“You like these?” she asked. He nodded and cleared his throat.

“I didn't know- I didn't know such things existed. I’ve never seen- I mean, I never imagined…” he shrugged, at a loss for words. She stepped towards him.

“You’re beautiful, Qi’ra, you look…” he continued. He traced the tips of his fingers along the tops of the stockings, turning to follow the arch made by the straps up over her navel and back down the other side. There he paused and looked up at her.

“Well. I’ll think about _that_ look all night,” she said softly, touching his cheek. “Next time I’ll wear them just for you.”

He ducked his head, feeling the heat sweeping up the back of his neck. She let go of his face and stepped away again, picking up the little black dress and sliding it over her head. A few adjustments and a pair of heels and she looked the part of the gambling dilettante from uplevel Coruscant. Just another rich girl on Canto Bite.

Maul stood, ignoring the way his cock was already half full, and kissed Qi’ra on the cheek. He didn't want to disturb her makeup. Well, he wanted to. But, as he was learning, he was a gentleman. Though not so much of a gentleman that he didn’t slide a hand up her dress to feel the tops of her stocking and cup the silky undersides of her bottom in his palms. His fingers traced the straps and then slid gently along her cleft. She shivered and he forced himself to step back.

“You’ll wear this for me? When you get back?” he asked. She gave him a smile, her face flushed.

“Only for you,” she said. His hearts lurched and he looked away- caught completely off guard. Shaking his head he handed her the bag she had chosen- blue of course- and gestured her out the door. His mind was already running calculations on the shortest possible routes she could take through the casino to get back to him.

  



	5. Day Four- Crying -art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crying is one of my favorite kinks  
> Give me a crying weeping snot faced little bottom. Usually its Obi-Wan being fucked by Maul. But this time I decided Maul needed the emotional release.

 

And some previous "crying" art I have done:

 

 

 


	6. Day 5, Breeding- Mau'ra FIC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have lots of filthy filthy breeding fics and art. But thanks to the Maura fandom I am deep in fluff at the moment. So here is a Maul x Qi'ra breeding fic. 
> 
> It is set in the Crimson Dawn verse so if you have not read that- please give it a whirl!  
> tl:dr- Maul was cut off mid-thigh by Obi-Wan Kenobi on Naboo- not cut in half.  
> If you like what I do come visit me on tumblr!

“What is it now?” Maul snapped, picking up the comm the courier handed him. The holo of a Nightsister popped up.

“You must come to the village little brother,” Dena said. “Come alone; come unarmed.” For a wonder her face had lost that teasing smile. She was as serious as could be. That was his first warning. She cut the holo and he stood, scratching his head. There was no disturbance in the Force, no sense of pain or fear or danger from the village or anywhere else. What was this now? He turned to the courier. 

“Get me Gar Saxon, and ready my speeder,” he said. The girl shifted, biting her lip.

“Captain Saxon is gone, my Lord,” she said. Maul glared at her. He took a deep breath, curbing his temper. He had promised Rook Kast- no more dead messengers.

“Then have word sent out that I am looking for him,” he managed and flicked his wrist at her to get out.

What were his sisters up to now? He sensed Dena and Alie’s hands all over this.  _ You cannot refuse them. They are family. Go to them and see, little brother. _

“I have enough people calling me little brother today Savage!” Maul snarled and grabbed his cloak. He looked at his saber and hesitated. She said unarmed. Well. He was always armed. 

“The Force is With Me and I am One With the Force,” he muttered as he stormed out the door heading for the hangar.

The setting sun was casting long black shadows as he sped across the valley. The upper mesas were still glowing in red and orange but the lower cliffs, including the one the village huddled under, were already soft purples and blues. It was going to be cold. 

He parked the speeder in its usual spot and saw a number of Death Watch vehicles there, including Saxon’s own speederbike, with its distinctive red paint. A small smile touched Maul’s face. Had he seen it he would have been surprised at how young it made him look.  _ My Saxon. I should have known you wouldn’t be far. I have been neglecting you… _

Frost already crunched under his boots as Maul came up the path to the open square by the Temple. He could hear singing, and the throb of drums. The fires were already lit and Maul could see the shadows of people moving around.  _ Death Watch here for a party again.  _ He would never admit how pleased it made him that his two families were so close. As always when he approached the Temple he felt Savage at his shoulder, Feral too, though he had never known the boy. But all of Maul’s dead kin crowded close when he came here.

His second warning was when he stepped into the square. It was empty. Or rather the center was, beings crowded all around the edges however, just out of the firelight. Maul made a slow circle, his body already reacting while his mind caught up. There was no malice in the Force, he knew all the faces around the fire, many smiling at him. There was no danger… precisely. But something… an anticipation, a whiff of violence, want, need. Like the smell of blood in the air. Something.

Drums sounded again and he heard the doors to the Temple opening, the stone scraping loudly in the otherwise quiet night. Four witches came out, Dena at the center. They wore their old clothes, red ties and masks and bindings at wrist and leg.  _ What is this now? What are you up to Dena?  _ It was definitely Dena in the middle.

“Son of Dathomir, you are welcome,” she said. Her voice carried clear across the square, echoing against the cliffside behind them.  _ Welcome little brother. Be calm. All will be clear soon. _

Maul shifted in place, a low thrum of warning ratcheting through his system. Dena was speaking pure Datho, the language of the Sisters, not even the easy patois they shared with the Brothers. Dena continued, gesturing to the witches beside her. 

“A Daughter of the Mother has come to her power, she has come to her time, she has come… to Choose.”  _ Ouma sa weh il’alik um’chindi muk’talef muk’tar. Chindi ma’felik muk’tari!  _

A sister stepped forward and everything clicked. Maul would never have mistaken that walk, that shape- anywhere in all the worlds. It was Qi’ra behind the mask. His Qi’ra.  _ Muk’tari um’chindi. Chooser of the Son. Force! What is happening here? _

“Who would be Chosen? Beloved of the Mother, one Chosen to carry this Sister’s name forward in time!” Dena called. Qi’ra held up a huge cup that steamed green and gold in the dark.

Maul’s amazement turned to fury in a blink as Crash stepped forward, the wiry Nightbrother shooting Maul a mouthful of teeth as he spoke.

“ _ I _ would be Chosen, Sister!” he said. He walked forward and took a swallow from the cup.

“I would be Chosen!” Another voice. Maul turned to see Declan, the Death Watch color sergeant, step forward to drink. What was the man thinking the-

“I would be Chosen!” Another Nightbrother, then two, then fucking Trample, his own damn avatar stepped forward and  _ blew Qi’ra a kiss _ . Maul’s fists clenched.

“I would be Chosen!” Trample called. He raised the cup to Maul who was still rooted to the spot in shock before taking a long swallow. Another Death Watch stepped forward, and another brother- two Black Suns came out of nowhere, both asking to be chosen. 

“I would be Chosen!” And Rook fucking Kast. Maul spun, staring at his lieutenant, his rage boiling higher and higher. She sneered at him over the top of the cup as she took her drink. Her shrug said it all.  _ Why not? You and I have not had a good scrap in ages. And Qi’ra is a prize worth fighting for. _

“Are there any more who would fight for this Witch? Any more who would vie to be Chosen by this Sister?” 

They were all looking at him he realized. He spun back, the servos in his knees squealing. His eyes sought Qi’ra’s. What  _ was _ this? What was happening?  _ Is she displeased with me? Have I failed her? Have I not been worthy? _

What he saw in her gaze stilled him instantly. He let out a grunt of breath he didn't realize he had been holding. No, she was not displeased. He felt her anticipation in the Force, her fierce love, and her ruthless, ruthless heart. Yes indeed. She meant it. If she was going to have a family- Force! A family! A child! -then he had to prove he was worthy. In their world vulnerable meant dead. She needed proof that her child would be safe. That her child would be protected against any and all. Whoever won today would have Qi’ra. Would win Qi’ra, would be Chosen by Qi’ra.

“ _ I _ ,” Maul bellowed, loud enough to still every night bird and freeze every other male in his tracks. “I, Maul, Son of Dathomir- I will be Chosen!” He pounded his chest. Sudden memories of Pre Vizla swept over him.  _ One warrior to another… and only the strongest-  _ He took the cup and drank it down to the dregs before shoving it into Dena’s hands and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He glared around at the others and roared a challenge. Let them try- let them try.

The warriors, all stripped of armour and weapons made their way down the trail to the testing grounds, led by the witches. There were 11 of them, and Qi’ra herself of course. No one else came. The battles were done in the dark, and sacred to the Mother- no one would see anything until the victor emerged at the Sister’s heels. 

Maul could see well enough under the stars. He was beginning to sweat, shivers from the potion running across his shoulders. He noticed it in the others too. They began nudging and bumping into each other. Maul stayed well back. His senses were heightened. He could smell the others. Trample was laughing and Maul could smell the boy’s arousal, practically see his glee in the Force. 

At the testing grounds Maul spotted Terror, up on the wooden platform. His blind eyes were lifted to the stars. He spoke about the Mother and the first Brother and the first Son of Dathomir born of their union, the old tale- Maul ignored it. He was staring at Qi’ra. She stood by Terror, with a training sword on her hip, not sharp enough to kill but heavy durasteel and easily capable of breaking bones in her skilled hands. The males (and Kast, what  _ was _ Rook Kast doing here) were led to weapons racks. All were dull, impact weapons, made for hand to hand. There would be no killing here. Maul smiled. The changes wrought with his mother’s death were good ones. 

Maul chose a staff of course. He gave it a few twirls to feel the weight of it. He rolled his head on his shoulders, feeling the first stirrings of real desire. Everything smelled better, he could hear the smallest night creatures. He could see every detail in the stones around him. The faces carved in the different buttresses and columns the warriors would hide behind as they fought each other, as Qi’ra hunted them. 

_ My face _ he growled. And they were in a way- the Proving Grounds were carved everywhere with images of the Son. Well Maul was the Son now- and he was ready to be Chosen. He felt the weight of his heritage sink in his bones. His father had won his mother here, and his father before him, slaves bleeding and dying in the sands, hoping the witch would choose them.  _ I am a Nightbrother of Dathomir. Always. No matter what else I achieve. My father a slave, my mother a witch. They made me here. _

With a high cry in Datho, Terror brought his hands above his head with a deafening crack! The lights went out and Qi’ra pounced off the altar, spinning to kick Declan’s legs out from under him. Even as he fell she clipped his temple hard with the pommel of her sword and he crumpled. And just like that it began. 

Maul and Kast set themselves back to back and laid waste around them, taking out the Black Suns and less experienced Brothers with ease. But it was hard to work together in the dark, fighting multiple opponents, especially when Qi’ra would appear out of nowhere and off someone before vanishing again while they all ran around cursing and trying to see her. 

Soon enough Maul was separated from Kast, sprinting from cover to cover, dodging attacks and trying to find Qi’ra. The witches’ potion was working on him. Time blurred and the Force sang loudly in his mind and hearts. He could smell Qi’ra somehow. It was wet clay and the herbs they burned at the temple. Her bare skin would have been overlaid with prayers brushed in blood and ashes,. Then she would have been dipped in the pool of sacred waters, washed and free of all bonds. It meant she was fertile. Right now she was fertile. Right now. And she was willing to breed, she wanted a child. The idea was growing in Maul’s mind, shutting down his higher functions one by one.  _ Breed her yes, cover her, mine, my mate muk’tar umchindi Maul anriqa’a Qi’ra.  _  He was hard as a rock and panting open mouthed by the time he came around a pillar and saw Trample. The boy also had a staff; of course he did.

In the dark and smoke and the smells of fighting and lust it was hard to see Trample for who he really was. His resemblance to Maul was real now. The tattoos were a close match, though the boy had two forehorns to Maul’s three. But otherwise- the red skin, the arrogance, the solemn owl eyes. It was like looking into a mirror. 

A mirror that showed only the stupid arrogant boy who’d been cut on Naboo-

“You are not worthy,” Maul said. “You won’t even  _ begin _ to be worthy for years yet. You think you are ready, but you aren’t.”  _ Are you talking to Trample? Or to that Sith Apprentice? _

They charged, exchanging a series of furious blows. The staffs clacked and cracked as they hammered at each other. They spun apart and circled again, pacing out the space. 

Enough of this. Qi’ra was close. She was waiting for him, she was waiting for  _ him _ . Maul struck again, this time holding nothing back- decades of experience, every last iota of his skill. Trample staggered and Maul’s staff snapped out: temple, sternum, and with a last twist he flipped Trample’s legs out from under him. 

Maul paused then stepped further into the testing grounds. There was silence all around him. No sound but his breathing. And he was breathing open mouthed now, drawing in heady mouthfuls of Qi’ra’s scent. Fertile, ripe, ready… 

And she was there. Her sword was sheathed at her hip and there was an unconscious Black Sun at her feet. And Rook Kast, who was on all fours, breathing hard through a broken nose. Maul didn't even slow- He put a boot against Kast’s hip and shoved her out of his way. Her laugh was the last coherent thing he understood before he was rolled under his want for Qi’ra.

“Maul,” she said. “You have proven yourself. I Choose you. For the Mother, the Beloved Son, and for Dathomir.”

He vaguely wondered if she had practiced the words. Her accent was pretty good all things considered. But it didn't matter. His staff clattered on the platform, his mouth covered hers and they kissed hard and demanding. He tore off her sword and threw it after his staff. She yanked his tunic over his shoulders and bit him over his left heart. They were pushing and shoving as they kissed, making little moans of want. His naked skin pebbled in the cold as he lay back for her. This was Dathomir, the women took the men this way  and always had. He reached up and found a groove in the boards, worn smooth by the grabbing hands of generations of brothers, seeking something to hold while the witches used them.

Qi’ra was no exception, straddling his hips and guiding his straining cock to her entrance. She smeared herself on him, dripping over his head and down his shaft. He had never felt her so wet, or heard her so needful.  _ The herbs, the preparations- and she has been fighting, and fighting arouses her. My fierce little Qi’ra. _

She rubbed him in her folds one last time before snapping her hips down, burying his cock in her pussy in one sharp motion. Maul dug his nails into his palms to keep from getting too far ahead of her- forcing himself to wait for her word. But thought was hazy. The cold beams under his back, the wheeling stars- this was Dathomir at its purest. He was a Nightbrother, Chosen. The stars as a witness as Qi’ra bred him, took what she needed- 

He bucked his hips up, meeting her thrust for thrust. Her hands braced on his chest for balance as she chased her orgasm. She was moaning and begging by turn. He tried to fight his knot - keep it from swelling until she was ready but he was helpless under her like this. She was setting a ruthless pace, her bottom slapping down on his hips harder and harder. Nothing in the Force would stop his knot when she did that. 

Her cries changed, grew higher pitched. Sweat was shining on her pale skin and steaming around her. Her hips slowed as she worked the knot in her opening, rocking side to side as it caught and filled her. When she came she howled at the stars, the hard little marble of her clit throbbing against his pelvic bone. He felt her clamp down underneath his knot and he lost all control. He came harder than he ever had, his head thrashing and throat burning as he bellowed at the stars. He arched so hard his lower back came off the ground, lifting Qi’ra up as she milked his knot. It felt like being squeezed in a vise. She planted her feet flat on the boards and rode him hard, her hips snapping as he poured into her.

They came down together whimpering and kissing helplessly. Distantly Maul realized the sisters were there, bundling them in blankets when his knot went down and walking them back up the path. He barely saw the Temple or the room prepared for them. His skin was burning. Qi’ra was whimpering already, and he only wanted to be inside her again. He couldn't seem to make his legs work, or get the blanket off his shoulders. But then Saxon was there and Maul leaned gratefully into the Mando’s arms. Saxon and Qi’ra kissed lightly as well, affection clear in the Force. Saxon managed to get them together, wiping their brows and giving them cups of water. Urgency built again and Maul was in Qi’ra riding her hard while she kicked him with her heels to make go harder.

The night blurred. It seemed to go on and on- Maul hardly could keep track of time. Saxon brought food and water and at intervals that seemed long or short but Maul assumed were a regular passing of hours. He lay with them when they slept, generally wrapping his arms around both Maul and Qi’ra. His arms felt reassuringly solid around their shivering bodies. Then the waves would come over them again and Qi’ra would roll on top of Maul and use him. Somewhere in the pre dawn hours maul finally fell all the way asleep, drained and satisfied.

When Maul woke, there was daylight shining in through the cracks in the curtains. Qi’ra was awake, laying sleepily in Saxon’s arm, watching Maul with lidded eyes. Gar was out cold, one arm around Qi’ra the other reaching across to keep a hand on Maul. Qi’ra smiled weakly.

“That was quite a night,” she said softly. Her voice was the merest rasp. He nodded.

“Qi’ra?” he asked. His voice was no better. “Why now?”

She reached down and laid a hand on her navel, smiling. 

“It was time. For me, and for you. And for Saxon too,” she said glancing up at the big Mando. “The galaxy is sinking into war again, Maul. It’s time to get out of the way, and live our lives.”

  
  



	7. Day 6 Prostate Milking - Savage Opress ART

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 Milking  
> aka the opposite of yesterday!

Prostate milking - Savage is a very good "donor." Excellent breeding stock. 


	8. Day 7- Praise Kink/Dirty Talk- Maul/Obi-Wan/Satine FIC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friend @sunsetofdoom has a whole verse of Maul and Satine and Obi-Wan.  
> And I love them! But here I have CONFOUNDED the timeline. So pretend Crimson Dawn Maul and Padawan-ish Obi-Wan. 
> 
> In this case I have placed them in modern AU. I spend a lot of time on and off is SE Asia so I decided to base Crimson Dawn there.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was a respectable person. He got up in the morning and put on his suit and walked to work, stopping to get coffee and the Financial Times. He got to the office on time, turned his reports in on time and was a respected, upright, decent person. Reliable. Steady. Conventional. Which is why, when the long black limo glided up beside him on his walk to work his heart sank all the way down to his sensible shoes.

The window slid down with a soft hum, wafting the smell of expensive tobacco, champagne and sex into the cold air. Satine Kryze leaned out and smiled. Obi-Wan knew that smile. It was slow and toothy and made her look like a cat watching a mouse. Which she was.

“Hello, darling,” she said. Obi-Wan let out a huff of air, making a white cloud around his face. She was wearing some kind of pearly white silk sheath with fine spaghetti straps, one of which was hanging off her shoulder. She rested her forearms on the windowsill and looked Obi-Wan up and down. No doubt perfectly aware that the sight of her pale breast hanging free in her top was sounding alarms through his whole body. Obi-Wan would bet anything she wore no undergarments at all. Her artful Forties’ coiffe was coming undone, little coils slipping free. It was five AM and Obi-Wan would also bet she was just getting her second wind. She was stunning. As always.

“Hello Satine,” Obi-Wan said politely, clutching the handle of his briefcase like a soldier settling his grip on his sword hilt.

“Well, aren’t you going to give me a kiss?” she said, leaning forward a little and raising her face. Her throat was a creamy column from the shell of her ears, down the fine tendon to the warm divot between her clavicles. Obi-Wan struggled for the barest moment before leaning in and kissing her cheek. She was wearing a ruby the size of a krifflet egg on a chain of diamonds. Obi-Wan drew in a deep breath when he saw it. The smell of expensive coffee rolled into his senses. The ruby, the coffee, it only meant one thing.

“Hello baby boy.”

Maul. He was sprawled back on the opposite seat from Satine. Obi-Wan swallowed. Maul was wearing a tuxedo, bowtie loose and top buttons unbuttoned. The tattoos all over his face somehow went perfectly well with the crisp white shirt. He was sipping what was certainly espresso out of a tiny porcelain cup, the saucer abandoned on the seat beside him. Of course they were together. Of course. And of course they came looking for him. The third side of their little on-again off-again triangle.

“I have to go to work,” Obi-Wan said, stepping back to the sidewalk. He turned and started walking but his heart sank when the limo simply crawled along beside him. Satine pouted.

“Oh but darling, surely you can miss a day and come with us,” she said. “Please? I miss you. I want to lick every one of those little freckles of yours...”

Obi-Wan looked away. He took a sip of his coffee to try and cover his blush. But now that he had smelled real coffee, the kind of expensive single origin Indonesian roast Maul favored, his dunkin donuts tasted like diesel fuel in his mouth. He threw it into the next bin he passed.

“I don’t have time for this!” he said. “I can’t simply miss work. I have responsibilities!”

“What _are_ those? Remind me again?” Maul drawled. He had finished his coffee and sat up, looking at Obi-Wan as he planted kisses on Satine’s elbow. His bald head caught the shift in early morning light, the red and black ink seeming to glow.

“Surely your only real responsibility is to let Satine lick your freckles.”

Obi-Wan shot the Son of Dathomir a dirty look. Maul grinned, his facial tattoos shifting in a way that should have been terrifying but instead made Obi-Wan’s feet drag as he walked. That smile… _No. I am not that man anymore. I am an adult. I am doing well. I am moving on. I’m an assistant manager now._

“Obi-Wan? What are you wearing?” Maul asked and Obi-Wan winced. _Oh here we go._

“If you needed a suit you know you should have called me,” Maul said reproachfully. “My tailor has all your measurements. I’m disappointed. You know I love putting you in beautiful things,” he purred. Satine laughed at Obi-Wan’s face.

“You know he just wants to take care of you, Obi-Wan,” she said. “We both do.” Her voice dropped into the husky lower register she used in the bedroom and Obi-Wan stumbled.

“Won’t you please let me take care of you Obi-Wan?” she asked. “Maul isn’t the only one who wants to dress you up. I still have those pretty blue panties you wore to the New Years Ball in Hong Kong.”

Obi-Wan glanced up and down the street but at this hour there was no-one out. He swallowed. Memories of the ball flashing in his mind, his skin stinging and red from Satine’s crop, the little lace panties barely holding his erection as Maul collared him. Rubies of course. With Maul it was always rubies. He never wore them himself, but tended to drape his lovers in them. The choker had been as wide as Maul’s palm and shone like a bloody star. What a night that had been.

“He’s thinking about it,” Maul said, resting his chin on Satine’s shoulder. She nodded.

“I can tell,” she said. “He is remembering me beating him in front of all those people. Remembering how he came all over the floor.”

“You blush so prettily,” Maul said. “I hope you’re remembering you and I that night too… You were such a very good boy for me.”  Obi-Wan was sweating. He glanced at them, saw the red and black of Maul’s tattoos on his collarbones. Remembered how Maul had used him, made him beg… _shit shit no. no. I am a respectable adult._

“Do you remember Singapore, Obi-Wan?” Maul said. Satine laughed, a high tinkling sound of pure joy that froze Obi-Wan in his tracks.

“Please,” he whispered. They had all _met_ in Singapore.

“Gods you were like silk the first time I took you,” Maul continued and Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut. “So tight I was sore for a week.” Maul’s voice was low, the English boarding school accent was slurring, getting closer to his New Zealand roots. “But I couldn't keep my hands off of you. I’ve never been so infatuated in my life. Followed him around like a dog didn't I, Lady Kryze?”

Satine laughed again.

“I couldn't believe it- Lord Maul, Son of Dathomir, stalking some little flunkie from the Embassy. More contracts were taken out on your life that night Obi-Wan than for anything you did in Laos!”

Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile. He had been like Alice stepping through the looking glass. One day he was eating cold noodles from a cart outside his bare little studio, the next he had been in the private jet of Duchess Satine Kryze, Nobel winner and heiress of Mandalay.

“You wore the most awful suit then too,” she said. ”Thank goodness Maul came.”

And then Maul. And that was when things fell off the cliff for Obi-Wan Kenobi. It was one thing to be seen and photographed on the arm of someone like Duchess Kryze, necking like teenagers at Princess Amidala’s gala. It was another thing altogether to be with Maul, the most notorious crime boss in SE Asia. Opium, Rubies, Weapons - The Butcher of Bankat Straights - Obi-Wan had lost his security clearance and job in one fell swoop. He would have been hauled in to a CIA dark site if Crimson Dawn hadn’t snatched him up just before the convoy reached the Embassy.

He should have regretted it. Should have hated them for the consequences of those weeks together. But he couldn’t. And so for the last three years, Satine and Maul managed to find him whenever they wanted. London, DC, and here, now.

“Beautiful boy, don’t make me beg,” Maul said. His voice rumbled and Obi-Wan was being dragged through his memories. Maul had been his first, his only same-sex relationship. By the end of the first week Obi-Wan had been crazed with lust, his conservative midwestern upbringing thrown right out the window. He would have done anything for Maul. Satine he loved as the great romance of his life. Maul was the other side of the coin. Lust, submission, ownership. Obi-Wan shook his head to clear it.

“Just seeing him like this is making me wet, Maul,” Satine said conversationally. “How can we possibly live without him?”

“I can’t. That’s why I come crawling to these disgusting slums every few months,” Maul grumbled. Obi-Wan fought off a smile. Slum? This was one of the nicest neighborhoods in Boston, beautiful Georgian homes on stately colonial streets. But to Maul, who lived in marble palaces with literal peacocks….

“Do you know he made me chase him to- what was that awful place, little one?”

“Minneapolis,” Obi-Wan muttered.

“Minn-ee-ohpliss,” Maul said. “Disgusting. I stayed in a Hilton, Satine. A Hilton.” He winked at Obi-Wan who looked up at the grey sky, fighting a smile. “All just so I could taste that soft little ass of his.”

“A terrible sacrifice I am sure,” Satine said with a laugh. “Though I agree his ass is delicious. And he moves it so beautifully.” Maul hummed in agreement.

“Obi-Wan please get in the car. You don’t need to work. You don’t need to be _responsible_ ,” Maul said. “I can take care of you, we both can.” His voice was getting that rough edge. The tone that expected obedience. He was still being polite. And if Obi-Wan turned them down Maul would never force himself on Obi-Wan. But if Obi-Wan got in that limo? Then he was theirs. He was Maul and Satine’s sweet boy, draped in rubies and lace, swallowing Maul’s fat cock while Satine slapped his ass and opened him on her art deco silicone toy collection. Spoiled and pampered and _kept_.

“Obi-Wan, darling,” Satine said. “Please? I want those pretty lips on my clit.” Obi-Wan was suddenly angry. Angry because he was considering it. He was seriously considering it. He was that hooked. But their world wasn’t real! It didn't exist for people like Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was just a nice boy from Minneapolis, with a steady City job. Nice boys from Minneapolis didn't live in marble palaces in the jungles of Myanmar, or the high ceilinged salons of Paris. They weren’t led around on a gold leash wearing a ruby collar, being loved an petted and spoiled. They weren’t allowed that level of happiness or freedom.

“This is all bullshit! You don’t _really_ love me! I’m just some idiot you snatched in Huay Xai for fun!” Obi-Wan shouted. “This isn’t about me! I’m just a game to you!” He was clenching both his fists, his briefcase forgotten on the ground. “What am I supposed to do? What if you get bored? What if you find another boy you can fuck and play with? There isn’t anything special about me! What if-”

Maul was out of the limo so fast that Satine nearly fell out. The driver, a giant bear of a man with the same Maori face tattoos as Maul stopped the limo and jumped out, his hand under his jacket, eyes scanning the street nervously. But Obi-Wan only had a moment to notice before Maul had him crowded against the construction fence behind him.

“You think this is a _game_ to me?” Maul said in a low snarl. “Do you know what happens if Interpol knows I am here? Do you know what happens to Satine? Do you know the risk that attachment brings me?”

Obi-Wan felt tears welling in his eyes. This was his deepest fear. The fact that it might _not_ be a game. That it might be real. Because then what?

Anger was radiating off Maul like an oven. He punched the wall behind Obi-Wan hard enough to shatter the wood. Satine came up beside them.

“Obi-Wan, we speak lightly, but he is right,” she said softly. Neither of them were touching him, and even in his rage Maul didn't box Obi-Wan all the way in. He was allowed to decide.

“I don’t know… I am trying to be... better, more responsible… for myself.” Obi-Wan said. _Less of a pathetic little whore for you two. For whatever that’s gotten me._ Maul backed up, his face etched with pain. He strode back to the limo and got in, sitting in the doorway with his head in his hands. Obi-Wan scrubbed the tears on his face.

“He went mad when you were taken Obi-Wan,” Satine said. “You know I love you, you know I always will. But he loves you too. I have never seen him so angry. He really would take care of you forever if you let him. If you let us.”

Obi-Wan’s body sagged and his head dropped. His heart was pounding, tearing up in his chest. _Loves me? He loves me. She loves me. Oh Gods._ The tears came and Obi-Wan covered his face.

“My beautiful, sweet Obi-Wan,” Satine murmured, still not touching him. “Our soft sweet boy…”

Obi-Wan stepped away from her. Maul was staring at him, waiting. Slowly Obi-Wan crouched by his briefcase. He opened it and took out a pen and a dry-cleaning receipt. That and a take-out menu were the only things in the case. He scribbled an address at the top. After a moment’s hesitation, he wrote.

_I have decided to leave for another opportunity. I am safe and happy.  -Obi-Wan Kenobi_

Obi-Wan stood and walked to the driver, who was still scanning the street, hand on the hilt of the big .45 under his arm.

“Could you see this delivered, please?” he asked. The driver took the note and tucked it away. Then Obi-WAn turned to Maul. The head of Crimson Dawn’s face was closed tight. But he stood up and held out his hand to Satine. She came and wrapped an arm around him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Then Maul held out his other hand to Obi-Wan.

“Come on, lovely boy. Let’s get out of here,” Maul said.

  



	9. 8 angry sex/ hate sex - ObiMaul- ART

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't have new stuff for this but here is a collection of every time Maul has nailed Obi-Wan Kenobi to a surface. These are in reverse order and so its nice to see my art progress. a solid 18 months of dick pics! Thanks to all my followers at nsfwmaulart.tumblr.com !!! xoxoxoxoxxo

 

Payback is a bitch. He'll take it like a good boy though.

 

 

 

i think thats enough for now.

heh! See you all tomorrow!

 

 


	10. Day 9 Bondage/Gags/Collars - Mobitine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of this real word AU- which has stolen my WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE

Obi-Wan had forgotten the heat. The steaming jungle exhaling continuously shifting clouds until it was hard to tell if it was raining or not. Every part of his body was slick with sweat. If he concentrated he could separate the sounds of rain drops from the veranda roof from the drops of his own sweat dripping onto the wide teak boards beneath him. But that was too much effort, it was too far away in the steady hum of his mind. Equally far away was the sense that his knees hurt and that his shoulders were stiff. He didn't know how long he had been tied here, kneeling by Satine’s feet, but the time didn't matter.

His eyes were covered by a silk cloth, tied tightly behind his head. It sharpened his other senses. Along with the sounds of rain and birds came the scratch of Satine’s pen on paper and the occasional clink of her teacup against the saucer. Reassuring sounds. But his sense of smell was most of his focus now. The air was redolent with the smells of flowers and green growing things that blew in on successive waves of wet air. Over it all wafted the smell of Satine’s afternoon tea, and the almond marzipan of the little cakes she loved. The ever-present smell of opium, pungent and sweet, somehow complemented the smell of sweat, his own and Satine’s. All together Obi-Wan thought this was the smell of perfect contentment.

Almost perfect.

He let out a tiny sigh without meaning to, but Satine heard him. Her hand touched his face and she made a sympathetic noise.

“Don’t worry dear one, he’ll be back soon.”

Obi-Wan twisted his head and kissed her palm before settling back down again. A breath of wind came through, cooling Obi-Wan’s feverish skin. He felt a cup pressed to his lips and drank deeply. Satine’s light herbal tea was still cool from its ice bath. When she pulled the cup away Obi-Wan licked his lips, tasting the salt of his sweat. It was so hot…

He was nearly asleep, breathing deeply, listening to the jungle around them when he heard the one sound he had been waiting for: the crunching of tires on gravel. Maul. His convoy of up-armored SUV’s was pulling up to the mansion. Obi-Wan couldn't help it, he moaned faintly, turning his head in the direction like a questing hound. The sounds of doors opening and closing, shouted voices and footsteps were a distant chaos- and not what Obi-Wan was listening for.

There. One set of footsteps, the dull clank of Maul’s prosthetics, and one voice- the continuous low growl in a mix of Cantonese and Malay, that meant Maul was on his phone.

The door opened with a shift of air and Obi-Wan smelled coffee, opium and the terrifying smell of black powder, gun oil, maybe blood? That was likely his imagination. But the smell of the big gun Maul carried under his arm meant there had been trouble, trouble serious enough that Maul himself had waded into whatever fight happened.

Obi-Wan’s heart was in his throat. He didn't move, but he was trembling, all his peaceful thoughts gone. Now he felt his aching knees, his tense shoulders, the stretch in his thighs. He wanted to ask but didn't dare. An involuntary whine left his mouth and he bit his lip, wishing he hadn’t drawn that attention to himself.

“He has been pining for you,” Satine said. The long silence meant Maul was looking at him. What did he see? Obi-Wan didn't know what to do. He wanted to see suddenly, desperately wanted to see Maul’s face. He shifted, anxiety making him shudder. The light chains around his wrists and ankles clinked and chimed against the wood floor as he moved.

He was just beginning to feel real fear at the silence when the Son of Dathomir’s hand slid down his face and under his chin, lifting his face up. Maul’s thumb stroked over Obi-Wan’s cheek and he turned to kiss it, kiss any part he could reach. He sucked Maul’s thumb into his mouth, stroking his tongue on the calloused underside.

He had not been imagining the smell of blood. His nose was right against the cuff of Maul’s shirt and the smell of blood there was almost overwhelming. Obi-Wan could taste the gun oil on Maul’s thumb, smell it in his palm. But the blood was stronger. Obi-Wan let out a low worried moan and lifted his face off the thumb, trying to stretch his neck up to where Maul must be.

Maul’s fingers closed on his jaw like a vise, stilling him instantly.

“Get him ready for me, Satine,” he growled and Obi-Wan sucked in a breath. “Get him ready and send him to me.” Maul’s voice sounded strained.

“Of course darling,” she said. Obi-Wan heard the sound of them kissing, their murmured endearments to each other. The heavy tread of Maul leaving- heading for his suite.

 

-0-0-0-0-

 

She held up the collar. It draped over and between her fingers like a pool of blood. Which considering where the rubies were from, was not far from the truth. The diamonds interspaced among them sent sparks of light against Satine’s hand.

Obi-Wan, already approaching his emotional edge, looked away for a moment. The smell of blood was still in his nose and he breathed deep in the wet air to dispel it.

“He kept it,” he said. It was all he could manage to say, summing up the entirety of how they had separated. All the regret, the suddenness of the loss.

“Of course,” Satine said. “Turn for me.”

It was cold against his throat, contrasting with Satine’s warm fingers. When he swallowed it constrained him, held him. He shivered, then sighed as the gold settings warmed against his skin. Now it felt like a hand. _His_ hand of course, the exact width of Maul’s palm.

“Lovely, now open your mouth, little one,” she said.

She was holding a gag. The straps were black leather, finely stitched, soft and supple. Instead of a ball there was a wide phallic shape, not quite realistic, but unmistakable anyway. It was black as well, with a deep read iridescence.

Satine brought it to his lips and he closed his eyes. He kept his jaw and mouth slack, allowing the soft silicone to open his mouth as Satine eased it into his mouth.

He whined as she adjusted the strap around his head, tight - _too big_ , _too big_

“No baby,” she said, “it’s just the right size.”

He swallowed, choked slightly, whining and shaking his head. He sucked at it, swallowed again and felt his throat adjust. Barely.

“Good boy, that’s it,” Satine said.

She replaced the simple binds of his wrists with wide cuffs in the same fine black leather. There was a matching pair for his ankles as well. As she buckled them on she looked up at him and smiled and Obi-Wan was forcibly reminded of the first time she had tied him up like this. _I trust you._ He thought, hoping to convey the message with his eyes, the stoop of his shoulders. _I trust you and I love you._

Her smile became more secretive and she nodded her head.

“And I love you dear one. Now let’s make you beautiful.”

More chains, shimmering with jewels, hung from the collar by delicate little clips. They slid like water through the rings in his nipples and slithered down his abdomen. Satine’s hands were moving quickly, deftly clipping the chains to the ring around Obi-Wan’s cock and under his balls. The scrape of her nails against his perineum made him shudder. The chains clipped again to the base of the plug in Obi-Wan’s ass and then up the center of his back to the back of the ruby collar. As they tugged he squeezed the plug. He loved it, loved how soft it was. It was still slick and mobile inside him, holding his swollen hole open.

“There now, how is that?” Satine asked, standing back.

In the mirror he looked otherworldly, draped in gold chains, the gag in his mouth forcing his lips out, wet and shining. His skin glowed with sweat. The red stones at his throat glittered and shone.

“Beautiful boy,” Satine said and kissed his cheek. “Do you want to please him?

_Yes god yes_

“Good. He needs you now, he needs you to please him.”

She lowered his hands and placed them in the small of his back, The bracelets clipped together there. It forced Obi-Wan’s chest forward. The little jeweled chains clinked as he moved.

Satine put her hands on his shoulders and looked at him in the mirror.

“Beautiful boy,” she repeated. “Let’s go take his mind off things…”  



	11. Day 10 Telepathic/Force Sex Maul x Qi'ra FIC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qi'ra is bored in a meeting. Maul shows off some mad Force skills.   
> Featuring the line: I am pretty sure this is not how the Force works...

If there was something Qi’ra was good at- it was sitting quietly, pretending to pay attention, while other people talked. That didn't mean she liked it. It didn't mean that she wasn’t internally throttling Black Sun’s First Vigo by her montrals.  _ She has been talking since the Old Republic. Why was Maul letting her? _

 

Meramste, Black Sun’s Master, was looking at her Vigo with rapt attention. Qi’ra’s eyes took in the others at the table. The holo from Tattooine showed Jabba bored and toying with his drink. The seat generally taken by the Pykes was empty. Qi’ra allowed herself a moment of grim satisfaction. The destruction of the Pykes had been total after their blunder. Between Black Sun and Crimson Dawn the spice continued to flow and Qi’ra and Meramste were rich as queens. But why was the damn woman allowing her Vigo to blather on like-

 

There was a tap on her hand. Her thoughts burst like a bubble as Qi’ra rubbed the spot with her other hand. An insect? Nerves misfiring? Force knew she had broken a few bones in that hand and…

Again. Two deliberate taps. And a surge of… something. The gold flash from her saber, warmth, laughter. She glanced at Maul and he tapped his fingers against the table twice. Tap tap. And Qi’ra felt it on her hand. Ah. Maul sensed her frustration. He wasn’t looking at her, still listening as the new Vigo talked. But he felt her. He knew her better than anyone. He knew she was bored. Qi’ra forced herself to settle again. Being reminded to be patient was hard. She was the head of Crimson Dawn, not some child squirming at the dinner table! She would-

A hand caressed her face, sliding down her throat- barest fingertips tracing the divot at the base and along her left clavicle. 

Qi’ra froze. She didn't look at Maul. He didn't look at her. His real hand wasn’t even really moving much, just the tips of his fingers shifting on the tabletop. But his hand, and it was clearly his warm palm and strong fingers, were sliding down over her breast and around the soft underside- the skin he claimed was his favorite across the landscape of her body. The hand paused there, warm and visceral and she saw his eyebrow quirk slightly. The question was clear. May I?

Qi’ra gave a tiny nod. It felt more like shiver and she bit her lip briefly before composing her face again. Unseen fingers circled her nipple, stroking it and pulling on it until she had to drop her gaze, covering up a moan with a cough. She half expected to see a bulge in her blouse- evidence of something moving- but there was nothing. Her nipples were hard as rocks but that didn't show under her sweater. Absolutely nothing showed the fact that her nipple was being pulled and pushed- it was all happening where? In her mind? Her nervous system? The Force.  _ I am pretty sure this is not how the Force works...  _

She realized she was staring at her own breasts with her mouth slightly open and forced herself to straighten, resume her neutral “listening” face and sit back in her chair. If her face was flushed- so be it. She clenched the arms of the chair to ground herself.

When the hand slid down her navel and along her thighs- down one and up the other, Qi’ra had to clench her jaw to keep from gasping. Maul’s hand wasn’t touching her as if they were sitting at a meeting trying to be discrete. He was touching her as if she was naked, legs spread in his lap- nothing constraining him or hidden from his view. The image was so strong she had to take a deep breath through her nose and close her eyes. He was sending that as well. Words were piling in, the impressions of words. 

_ Lush soft safe strong tender safe beautiful mine safe _ . 

Now that was too much, too close to her heart. She forced her thoughts away and drummed her fingers on the table. 

_ Stop. _

And he did of course. The hands on her thighs didn't linger or push, or try anything. They were simply gone. She got a sense of worry, a questioning… Qi’ra shot him a faint smile, her cheeks hot. 

Meramste’s Vigo was done and Qi’ra gave her report on auto-pilot, not even hearing her own words. The rest of the meeting was a fog, over too fast while also seeming to drag on forever. As soon as Maul told them they could go she shot to her feet, acutely aware of how flustered she was.

She stepped into the lift of First Light with Maul right on her heels. The doors had barely closed before he had her pressed against the back wall, his mouth on hers, kissing hard and heavy. She bit his lip, pulling on his shirt and why did he wear so many fucking layers?! Her hands splayed on his abdomen, the muscles spasming and twitching under her hands. His mouth trailed down her neck: tongue hot, teeth barely scraping. He was muttering her name and cursing in Datho as he tried to pull her sweater away from her shoulders. 

The lift doors opened. 

“Wait,” she said, pushing him. “Wait, Maul.” He let her go and she backed up, holding his gaze, a wicked smile on her face. They made it to her bedroom with only a few stops for desperate kissing. Qi’ra went to the bed and Maul took a step after her but she pointed to the armchair facing it. He sat, watching her with a puzzled smile. Moments like this she was grateful for his self control, his willingness to give her space and listen to her needs. 

She began unbuttoning her blouse, holding his gaze. He leaned back, his distinctive sprawl showing off his shoulders as he rested his chin on the back of his knuckles. His eyes blazed, a rich gold, catching the light.  _ He is beautiful. He looks so different here with me. An hour ago he could have killed that Vigo and none of us would have batted an eye. I was half expecting it. But here? Now? He looks… _

“Happy, my dear. The word you are looking for is happy,” he said in a low voice. “Now why am I sitting here when I want to throw you on that bed and let you ride me all night?”

Qi’ra bit her lip, wriggling out of her skirt and climbing on the bed. She kept on her stockings and garter, the pretty bra he loved to see her in. As she settled back on the pillows she made sure he had a good view. His pupils had dilated and he was gnawing on the back of his knuckles. 

“Touch me,” Qi’ra said. He started to get up but stopped when she held out a hand.

“No. Touch me from there. Like before?” Her voice was a little breathless. It was so hard to stay dignified around him- especially when he looked at her like that. A wide grin was spreading across his handsome face, peeling off the years. He raised his brows.

“Liked that, did you?” he asked. She nodded. He made a slight gesture, the barest lift of his fingers and she felt a warm hand on her navel. Her knees fell open, helpless. She could feel the hand stroking along her ribs, up to her breasts and down along her sides. She sensed him touching her mind, lightly, the mental equivalent of a polite knock. Qi’ra hesitated. 

_ I trust you, _ she thought, holding his gaze, and let him into her thoughts. 

She nearly screamed. He was dark, a roaring, roiling blackness. Vertigo made her stomach flip as she saw herself seeing him seeing herself in a kind of endless loop. His feelings, normally so tightly controlled were there, roaring lust and blazing happiness and under it a tendril of fear so sharp she hissed in pain. Just as she was drawing breath to scream it all stopped. Everything settled, became peaceful. The terrifying dark was suddenly velvety blackness, a sky full of stars, warm fur, the call of night birds. The emotions settled into a dull roar- a kind of background sound like a waterfall. 

And the view of herself stopped looping- she saw how he saw her- tiny, ferocious, beautiful, terrifying, he was as proud of her as much as he lusted over her. And most of all, he trusted her. He felt safe with her- something he had never felt in all his long life until now. Qi’ra bit back a sob. This was a gift- a glimpse of herself she would never have imagined.  _ He loves me. He doesn't know it, or what it even means. But he does.  _

He swam into focus and she saw he was biting his lip, a sheen of sweat on his brow. But he smiled weakly. The hands that caressed her felt real now, intense in a way they had not before. She threw her head back and writhed as trails of heat slid over her skin, under her breasts, lifting them and tugging her nipples, squeezing and pulling. She spread out her arms and clenched her fists around she sheets, writhing up into the touch. Soft touches stroked her lips, slid into her mouth and filled it with something heavy, fragrant and warm until her jaw ached. She felt hands on her thighs, hands on her hips, tongues and lips and teeth and undefined shapes of heat and touch dragging and coiling around her. They slid between her fingers and under the arches of her feet, around the backs of her knees and the sensitive skin behind her ears. Dimly she was aware that Maul was moaning and that he had pulled his cock free and was stroking it as he watched her. His other hand was flung out before him, fingers spread, pointed at Qi’ra.

Soft tugs lifted her knees, slid under her back until she was slightly suspended with her knees bent and legs spread wide. Mouths and hands and lines of heat coiled around and against her labia, stroking them gently, teasing her swollen folds apart. Thin tendrils slipped into her aching channel. She was wet, wetter than she had been in ages. The fingers teased and tickled, stroked and sucked. Something was tugging her clit in its sheath as though it were a tiny cock, jerking it slowly in time with Maul’s movements. She could see his hand working, squeezing and twisting his shaft under the head of his leaking prick. 

The thing in her mouth was shifting as she sucked it, shaping itself to her mouth, touching the back of her throat at exactly the right depth. She could almost taste it, was sure if she concentrated enough it would be Maul’s own sweet precome in her mouth. 

The hands on her sex tugged her open and something thick and slippery pushed in. Qi’ra wailed. She knew that shape anywhere. She knew every ridge, every vein of Maul’s cock. As it did in real life it spread her wide, stretching her opening and making her pant open-mouthed, grunting garbled affirmations as it seemed to twist itself deeper and deeper. It began to thrust slowly in and out, moving in waves against her.

Something small and round, unbelievably soft, nudged her anus and she gasped nodding frantically but unable to say a word around the thick appendage in her mouth. Maul was groaning and jerking himself harder now.

“Oh if you could only see yourself; you’re so beautiful Qi’ra,” he said, his voice choking with lust. “Let me in, let me open you like this.” 

Her legs were dragged even more widely apart now, fully exposing her to his view. She could feel herself leaking, warm and slick trickling down her slit to her ass. 

The soft thing nudging against her anus worked its way inside her. It felt slick and wet, she could almost smell the oil of krell nuts. Qi’ra’s whole body went limp, hanging in the invisible arms that held her up as she was filled gently from the back and front together. The thing in her ass twisted and thickened, moving slowly and carefully, letting her adjust. But it was intent on stretching her and as it widened Qi’ra felt her orgasm building faster than she could believe. She had never felt this way, never even imagined so many sensations at once. He was in her ass, her mouth, deep, deep in her pussy, making her drip and cry out. She came like that- all three openings full and moving and twisting inside her. Her orgasm went on and on as fingers circled her throbbing clit. From a thousand miles away she heard Maul come with a shaking moan, the chair creaking as it rocked.

She shape in her ass slid free, and did the cock,  _ his _ cock, in her pussy, though much more slowly. The one in her mouth stayed and she sucked it hard for comfort as her body shuddered and tears leaked out of her eyes. Her body sank back onto the bed, heavy and trembling with aftershocks. 

The bed tipped and shifted as he climbed up. She watched him peel off the rest of his clothes through heavy eyelids. Then he was holding her, pulling her back tight to his broad chest, arms circling her completely. The shape in her mouth was gone and she made a soft mewling sound of regret.

Maul brought his fingers up, wet and slick with his own come and she took them in her mouth with a grateful sigh. They didn’t speak, the only sound Qi’ra’s mouth working on his fingers and the hum of the air vents. She fell asleep like that, body limp, drained, and completely overwhelmed. 


	12. Day 11- Toys Maul x Qi'ra x Gar Saxon Fic AND art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt where I have so much material I didnt even know what to do. So of course I just made more...
> 
> Also this is maybe the foreshadowing for another prompt day? Maybe Day 17? Or maybe Day 24? Who KNOWS!??!?!?!

"What is this?" 

"It’s an artificial cock," Saxon said with a grin. Maul could barely hear him over the sounds of ships loading and engines starting in the hangar bay.

"I can see that, Saxon. What is it for?" he asked.

A slow wicked smile spread across Gar Saxon’s scarred face.

“It’s for you, so you can think of me when I am gone,” he said. When Maul still looked blank he stepped in closer and said:

“What you do is get nice and comfortable in your bunk and rub that krellnut oil Qi’ra gave you all over that tender little hole of yours. And when you can’t stand it anymore you put this,” He closed his hand over Maul’s where the Zabrak held the plasti cock and  _ squeezed _ . “You push this into your greedy little ass and fuck yourself on it until you come.” 

Maul’s eyes were round as saucers and he blinked, clearing his throat uncomfortably. He glanced around but none of the Death Watch Commandos gearing up for the trip were close enough to hear them over the din.

“Oh,” he said. It was all he could manage. The image was vivid enough that Maul felt something coil in his lower abdomen, something hot and needful. 

“It’s the same size as you,” Maul said thoughtfully. Saxon let out a little grunt of laughter before leaning in closer to Maul’s ear. 

“It is… exactly… the same size as me,” he breathed. Maul could feel it was true and he shuddered.    
“That is… good,” Maul said. Saxon glanced left and right, making sure no one was watching them.

“And since its the same size as me, I expect you to use it the way I would,” he said. Maul locked eyes with him.

“Oh? and how is that?” he asked, his smile showing too many teeth. Saxon’s smile did the same. 

“I want you to be _rough_ , I want you to stuff it in your pretty little ass and drive it in whether you are ready or not. I want you to  _ fuck _ yourself.”

Maul growled and grabbed Saxon by the throat. He shoved his second-in-command hard against the side of the ship. 

“And what about you, Saxon?” he said. Maul brought his face right up to Gar’s. “How will you be thinking about me while you’re gone? Are you going to try and find some nice red-skinned Zabrak boy out there? Or will you come back as tight as the first time I fucked you?”

“That… is tempting,” Saxon croaked. “But I have one too. It’s in me now, in fact.” 

Maul let him go and crowded close. 

“Really?” He asked in a breathless voice, a grin crossing his features. He pulled Gar forward and slid a hand down to his hip. He reached out in the Force. Yes, Saxon’s heart rate was high, and he was deeply aroused. Maul shoved his hand into Gar’s trousers. With some maneuvering he was able to just touch the edge of the toy. He grabbed it with the Force and screwed it deeper into Saxon’s ass. The Mando gave a barking shout and came up onto his toes. 

“That is good to know,” Maul said, letting go. 

He stepped back, sticking the blue cock into his belt he spun on his heels and walked away. 

 

————-

 

“What is that?” Qi’ra asked when he dropped the silicone cock on his desk. She was still in the middle of reading intelligence reports. They had been deep in flimsies when the message came that Saxon was leaving. Now she gaped at the object holding the pile of flimsies down.

“Saxon gave it to me,” Maul said absently, looking for the report he had been reading. If the Hutts thought he was going to-

“Is that-”

“It is an artificial penis,” he muttered. There it was- ten cases of ion grenades missing from the Imperial stores on-

A shout of surprised and delighted laugh-turned-cough interrupted his thoughts. Qi’ra’s hand was over her mouth to cover the sound she had just made.  

“What is so funny?” Maul asked. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, composing herself. “But you aren’t even phased that you just dropped a big blue penis on the desk?!” She was biting her lip, trying not to laugh.

“Saxon will be gone for several weeks. He said this was to remind me of him,” Maul said, trying to understand what was so funny. At his words she stopped laughing and understanding dawned across her face. 

“You don’t say?” she said quietly, glancing back at the shining blue thing with a shrewd look. Maul sat up straight, catching her mood.

“You like the idea,” he said, his eyes widening. His arousal, cooled as he walked up from the hangar, now began to hum to life again. It felt like an idling engine somewhere in the base of his spine.  _ Is this all I think about these days? This girl has me trained like a dog. _

“Are you snooping in my mind, lord Maul?” Her hands were on her hips but her outrage was clearly in play. Her eyes vanished as she smiled. Maul sighed.  _ She is… cute? Is that the term? Yes, cute. Very cute.  _

“No, but you are blushing,” he said. “And by now I know when you are aroused, my lady.” He reached out and tapped the tip of her nose with his finger. That was true enough. Every facet of her was a long-view intelligence operation for Maul. He studied her more closely than any target. 

She bit her lip. Her eyes were drawn to the blue toy again. A little frown crossed her features and she reached for it, her fingers hesitating just short of actually touching it. 

“It’s him, isn’t?” she said. Her voice had dropped into that breathless lower register that would have curled Maul’s toes if he had any. 

“It is,” Maul said. He couldn't seem to wipe the grin off his face. He knew Qi’ra and Saxon didn't have sex. But they were so physically affectionate with each other he had never bothered to ask how they came to their little accord. 

“You’ve seen us together- he said he wants me to use it as if he were here,” Maul said, feeling heat flush up the back of his neck. 

“Then that is what you should do,” Qi’ra said. She bit her lip and Maul caught the slight shiver across her shoulders. Her thoughts were getting loud, and Maul felt his mouth going dry.

“You want to watch,” he said. It wasn’t a question.

“I like watching you and Saxon,” Qi’ra said evasively. He knew that- almost as much as Saxon liked watching him with Qi’ra. But this?

“You want to watch me use this.” He laid a finger on the tip of the blue head and dragged it down the shaft.  _ Yes, exactly Saxon’s size. _

“Will you let me?” she asked. The engine in Maul’s spine roared to life.

“Yes.”

 

\------

here is the teaser art- this situation WILL be revisited. Qi'ra is not messing around. 

 

  
  



	13. Day 12- licking/ cunnilingus/analingus/oral - everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these are reblogs of previous art for Maul licking, sucking, and doing all that good jazz. I headcanon that whatever else happens Maul is probably a very generous lover when he wants to be. If only because he is probably a perfectionist!  
> And can I just say my art has improved like 10000% percent?!?!?! I am so lucky to have such good friends and supporters who have helped me grow as an artist! So these are from oldest to newest.

 

 

 


	14. DAy 13 - Double Penetration - Maul and Savage and Obi-Wan ART

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phew! I barely had time to do this so please excuse if its a little sloppy!!!!  
> xoxoxxo
> 
> this is a different outcome for Clone Wars when Obi-Wan went looking for Maul and Savage. 
> 
> I also added a few older images of these three! some fluff that I played with but never finished.

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Day 14- Tentacles- Maulibu! ART

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A history lesson:
> 
> In September of 2017 my friend and fellow Maul smut peddler @capiapoa began a series of works inspired by the fisherman's wife aka the OG tentacle porn-   
> We speculated what the tentacle monster looked like and capi decided to stick with a classic octopus/eldritch horror because she has balls like that. BUT she made the tentacles this really radical colorful pastel/florescent scheme that ended up with us calling it Malibu Cthulhu.

Then for a month or so we amused ourselves and our followers with even more confusing and mindless Maul getting fucked by tentacle porns. A good time was had by all. I added plot because i am a helpless slut for adding smidges of plot to my porn. It culminated with Capi making the definitive recreation of the Fisherman's wife and it was so good we stopped there and moved on to like... I dunno. Orc fucking?

 

So here for your amusement is the entire series, including stuff I never posted, stuff i loved, stuff i regretted immediately and generally all the glory that is Malibu Cthulhu.

 

1\. What does Malibu Cthulhu look like? I decided to make a very pretty surfer boy octo merman type being. 

 

2\. then as a joke I drew Maul and malibu meeting- again- this was a total gag at this point. which is why these early ones look like scribbles. they are-

 

3\. but then I drew this "after" pic. And that was it, i was hooked. Inflation for the win I guess?

 

4\. then there is this version of "after" which was... a lot. Many many unfollowed me here. *shrug*

 

5\. No! Too much! Maul letting his giant sea boyfriend know he needs a break! (also this is one of my favorite images I did. I was really learning how to use my tablet- I had NO IDEA how it worked)

 

6\. Maul tried to explain about "naps" to his giant octopus friend who doesnt speak basic or really even comprehend other beings and just wants to give Maul a flower and love on him!

 

7\. Malibu figures it out and is an EXCELLENT tide pool napping surface

 

 

8\. Last but not least- After the nap they do it again and make up for lost time. inflation, sounding, deep throating, crying, choking, bondage, knots, creampies- i mean its like an entire kinktober in one image.

 

9\. But Smar? where is the plot?!?!?! oh yeah. I forgot. Maul saved Malibu from a deep ocean beastie in a quick scribble i did on the train- again- this is NOT a finished piece!

 

10\. Malibu was very grateful to his little red mammal creature friend- 

 

and that is where the malibu stuff ended! we moved on to other things and still look back as an excellent time in fandom!

11\. EPILOGUE!!!! 

On my tumblr right now is a re-visit to Malibu, in the same quick draw, laughing-the-whole-time style. Go see it and share it far and wide!

 

 

 

 


	16. Day 15- Size Difference - Savage Opress and Satine Kryze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift to DarthPumpkinSpice for her work Choices of War: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873255/chapters/29405484
> 
> There is a fic and its almost done but here is the art in the meantime!

 


	17. Day 16- Sixty Nine Satine and Savage again! FIC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the size difference fic I owe you all for yesterday. But it so happens it also contains a scene of 69 action so it will have to do for both since I am EXHAUSTED!

Gift for darthpumpkinspice-

 

If her Choices of War shifted every so slightly…

 

“She also realizes there are no clever words she could use to persuade him. He is a creature of action; this is all he knows and all he respects. Savage stares at her for another second, as if challenging her to respond.” (Choices of War)

 

Satine scrambled to her feet. Standing on her toes she reached up and put her hands on Savage’s shoulders. 

“I am so sorry,” she said. “What was done to you was cruel and terrible. I wish…” She paused, trying to gather her thoughts. “I wish I could take this burden from you.”

And maybe because of how warm his shoulder was under her palm, or because they had just shared a moment of intimacy beyond their alliances- when Savage leaned down and pressed his lips on hers Satine didn't draw back; she didn't hesitate or question. Instead she kissed him back. 

Unlike the confusion she felt with Asajj this was as straightforward as possible. They went from a light touch, just a brushing of lips, to open mouthed devouring in less time than it took to think. 

Savage lifted her straight up in his arms, cradling the back of her head in one huge hand. Satine threw her arms tightly around his neck, grabbing his dorsal horn for balance.  _ Oh how long has it been since I kissed someone like this?  _ The answer was a bigger number than she cared to think about. And Savage was present, now, solid, his mouth soft and warm. She could tell immediately he had no idea what he was doing. So she shifted her head, and led by example. Upper lip then lower, gentle sucking and licking. She touched the tips of his canines with the flat of her tongue and he moaned- a sound that vibrated right through Satine and made her pull him closer, her legs wrapping awkwardly around him. 

“Please,” she said. She wasn’t sure what she was even asking. 

“Not here,” he rumbled and set her down, reluctance in every line of his body. Standing she reached his sternum, no higher. 

“Please,” she repeated. All the loose promiscuity of Death Watch, the sights of Rau and Saxon…

With a glance left and right, Savage grabbed Satine’s hand and headed to the rear of the hangar. He made his way through the dim corridors and into another room- some kind of maintenance closet? Satine got a glimpse of crates stacked floor to ceiling before Savage closed the door behind them and everything went dark. 

"I can’t see," Satine whispered.

"Be calm, Savage said. "I can see. We are alone."

He took her in his arms again, moving slowly, almost gently, lifting her up and setting her on a hard surface. A crate? She kept waiting for her eyes to adjust and they simply didn't. There was a dim glow from a viewport up and behind her but down at their level it was pitch black. She could sometimes catch the reflection in Savage's eyes but only when he tilted his head up. Otherwise everything was dark.

Seated like this on the crate they were the same height and Satine took full advantage, stroking Savage’s face and shoulders, everything she could reach. As he kissed her in return, his mouth hot and rough she realized the little whining moans she heard were her. She was shivering with want. When Savage bent and began mouthing her neck she threw her head back and began working at the straps of her top, fumbling in the dark. When she managed to drag it off he growled, another low rumble that curled her toes in her boots. His huge hands circled her arms, gently lifting them up. His thumbs dragged down from her armpits to her waist as he buried his face against her skin. His forehorn ground under her chin and she arched back out of the way. It had the effect of lifting her chest directly into his face. The scrape of his teeth, the texture of the calluses on his palms were making Satine shiver and moan.    
There was something about the dark that felt liberating- she could feel her inhibitions falling away. And the size of him! When he wrapped his arms around her she felt encased and surrounded as she never had- a tall woman all her life. 

His lips came back to hers, leaving a wet trail along her jaw and she kissed him hard, hungry and feverish. She bit his lip and he snarled, pulling her head back by the hair and closing his mouth over her throat in a way that made her go limp. 

She squirmed where she sat on the box, making little panting whines until he let go, kissing her lightly right over her throat. 

“I have wanted you since the beginning,” Savage said somewhere in the dark above her. "You are so beautiful. I never thought-"

Something light broke apart inside Satine, and a laugh bubbled up. She tried to cover it by pushing her face against his chest. 

“Is that funny?” Savage asked, sounding uncertain. She shook her head against his shirt.

“It’s _wonderful_. It’s unexpected. It’s-” she shrugged, at a loss for words.

He stepped back from her and she whimpered at the loss. Unable to see she reached out with her other senses, focusing on the sound of clothing being pulled off and the smell of him- closed in this small room together. 

She kicked off her boots and when his hands closed on her waist, fumbling with the attachments of her trousers she helped as much as she could. But she was so caught up in the feel of his bare skin it was hard to focus. 

There was just  _ so much _ of it. Parsecs of warm soft skin over slabs of hard muscle. He smelled like sweat and blaster oil and clean healthy male. Satine couldn’t keep her mouth off of it, breathing in his skin and rubbing it on her face. Had she realized she was so touch starved?

“Oh Force,” she groaned. “It has been a very very long time.”

His hands lifted her again and she stumbled, grabbing his horns as he stood her on the box. She had a moment to brace her hands on his shoulders, confused, and then he buried his face between her legs. 

Now she did hang on, her knees sliding apart helplessly, body bent over and arms shaking. His lips and tongue dipped and lapped and sucked; his teeth scraped and bumped. Satine’s hips rocked forward against him. She was dripping, she could feel it. 

Satine wanted nothing so much as to squat with her legs as far apart as she could get them. His mouth covered almost her whole sex and when his tongue drove and burrowed into her channel she couldn't help but cry out. 

His blunt fingers found her clit and stroked it, surprisingly gentle. When he slid another finger into her throbbing channel she pulled him by the horns, dragging his mouth to hers. Her hips took on a life of their own bucking forward into his palm with a wet slapping sound that should have shamed her but only made her grunt and rock harder. 

He was groaning as well, endearments falling from his mouth in Datho and Mando’a as they kissed again. 

“I want you,” he gasped. “I want,” 

“More,” Satine cried, fumbling at the hand between her legs. She had only the vaguest sense of Zabrak anatomy, but the idea of Savage inside her was making her whole body shudder, even as common sense suggested she needed much more prep. When he had two fingers inside her she ground down on them, relishing the stretch.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Savage said. The hand not buried between her legs touched her face, looking up at her where she crouched on the crate. 

They paused in their movements, trying to get under control. 

“We have all night,” Satine said. She kissed him lightly. “I want you as well. I want you over me, under me, in me. If we go slow-”

“Yes,” Savage rumbled and she could hear the smile. Satine lowered herself to her knees, placing her swollen sex into his hand. She gave a bark of surprise as he lifted her up, his fingers deep inside her. His other arm was around her waist but almost all her weight was on the swollen pussy in his hand. Satine felt a squirt of moisture at the sensation- the idea that he could pick her up that way. 

They managed to lower themselves to the floor, Satine curled on Savage’s discarded clothes. This meant that Satine could finally touch him back. He was just _so big_. _He is so warm!_  It was a wonder in the dark to run her hands over his belly and hips, then up over his chest, feeling the thick nubs of his nipples. From there it was miles of warm skin all the way to his throat and face. She could feel his smile and hoped he could see hers. She found herself rolling on top of him, her body desperate for maximum contact. It was like laying on a sofa and when he laughed at her the whole thing shook. Her hands followed the lines of navel and the heat to the point where they both gathered at his cock.

As she hefted it in her hands they both moaned. 

_ Oh force its big _ she thought needlessly. Of course Savage’s cock was big. The man himself was a giant, none of this was news. Oh but it was silky silky soft and the skin slid along the shaft, away from the wide head that was already leaking everywhere. She wished she could see it! She stroked her fingers along the head- feeling the bubbling moisture there. Without thinking she brought her fingers to her lips and lapped it up. Savage drew in a gasping breath when she did, reminding her that he could see her, even if she could not see him. 

He tasted sweet. Bitter, but sweet. Was that a Zabrak trait? Eagerly she dipped her head down and lapped at him. Even with her hands to guide her she still managed to bump her face against it in the dark, smearing his precome along her cheek. 

“Satine, what are you doing- oh FORCE!” he rumbled, his whole body jerking when she pushed her tongue into the wide slit at the top. His hands gripped the cheeks of her ass and  _ squeezed _ , hauling her sideways in the process.

It was awkward but they shuffled together, heads pointed to feet until she could take the head of his cock into her mouth, sucking greedily. In the dark her senses took on strange proportions- touch and smell blooming around her until she was squirming on top of him, sucking in great gusts of air, breathing his very skin. He was curled nearly in half to be able to reach her own sex dripping all over his chest. But he managed it and for a sweet moment she was suspended between his tongue and cock, his thumb on her clit. The sounds of them licking and sucking each other filled the small space. She came like that, her hips bucking and face dropping forward. She choked as his shaft sank deep in her mouth, forcing her lips to stretch around him. She cried out as aftershocks surged up her spine. 

It felt good, it felt so good to just lay there, suckling on the head of his cock while he stroked her gently. The two fingers slid back inside her, becoming three as she lay limp and boneless on his body. Her legs spread wide across his chest emphasized how open and vulnerable she was.

She tried to take more of his cock into her mouth, holding it with both hands and relaxing her throat. The sweetness persisted and Satine shivered. They lay like that, his fingers stroking and nudging her open, her body splayed and relaxed, as Satine recovered and began to feel arousal swelling again. 

With a rumble Savage sat up, nearly flipping her onto the floor. She had nothing to worry about, his arms encircled her waist and he nuzzled the back of her neck, all while guiding her back and down over him. She could feel the double beat of his hearts thudding against her back. Satine shivered, rolling her hips and felt the leaking head of his cock slide around her folds. Her nipples were drawn up hard and tight in anticipation.

Still she felt warm and blissful from her orgasm, so when her opening stretched around his soft head she didn't clench or fight it. She reached back behind her and wrapped her arms around his head, grabbing his horns and pulling his face down against her ear. 

“Go slowly….” she said, her voice a soft whisper. He murmured an agreement, holding her and letting gravity nudge her folds apart. The head of his cock was round and soft and her body sucked it in greedily.

And then the shaft and the stretch- oh the stretch… it took her breath away. His hands came up and stroked her breasts, tugging her nipples and stroking the soft undersides.

Still holding his horns she rolled her hips in continuous circles, her thighs shaking with the effort of holding herself up. But slowly, inexorably, she slid down and down, the weight in her abdomen growing and filling her. A continuous sobbing moan was pouring from her throat. When she felt his thighs under her, and realized she was complete impaled she shuddered, tears leaking from her eyes. 

Savage was panting like a dog into her shoulder, making his own incoherent groans. 

“Full, so full, oh Savage, I may come just like this-” she moaned, moving her hips in little circles. He was so thick her clit was protruding from its sheath. Satine took one of Savage’s hands and guided it to the slick little pearl. He rumbled appreciatively and began to stroke it, so lightly it was almost unbearable. 

When his other arm wrapped tight around her waist and began to lift her, she understood. She braced herself against him and lifted up, feeling the drag of his shaft inside her. Going back down was easier, but still took her breath. She did it again, sliding halfway up his shaft then sinking back down, a ragged cry escaping her lips. Again, again, her legs shaking as the coil tightened and tightened inside her.She could feel another orgasm coiling in her pelvis as he stroked her but her legs were shaking too hard to continue. She was so close! Satine leaned back against his wide chest and paused, breathing deep. 

“Please,” she whined. “I’m close, I can’t, I can’t.”

Savage understood. He lifted her with his arm again, pushing her down onto him. He did it over and over, his fingers never stopping on her clit. A continuous moaning growl was vibrating against Satine’s back. She could feel the tension building under her, his thighs bulging as they tightened. Her legs were spread so wide over them she couldn’t have held herself up even if she wanted to. 

The wave of her orgasm began to break over her, her clit throbbing and pulsing under his fingers. She threw her head back and wailed, _ yes yes yes ye _ s as he roared out his own peak. She could feel it, the heavy weight inside her bucking and twitching. His seed was hot and wet and it felt like it went on and on, pouring into her.

After a moment he shifted and slid free from her opening with a wet spurt. She groaned and turned to curl more tightly against him. They shifted onto their sides, curled together and kissed lazily, stroking hair and horns and faces. 

“Thank you,” she murmured. He let out a half grunt half laugh. 

“No- thank _you_ ,” he said. They both laughed then, wrapping more tightly together. It wasn’t comfortable- the floor was hard under Savage’s clothes and it was getting cold. With sighs of regret they gathered themselves together and headed back to the bedrolls. Satine prayed with all her soul and heart that everyone was asleep.

\-------

It was too much to ask for. Saxon was sprawled on his back, snoring- that was true. But when they rounded the corner to the crates by Satine’s bedroll they found Maul sitting cross-legged on the adjacent crate. Satine sighed internally. This was going to be excruciating. 

Maul smirked. There was no other word for the look on his face and while she had come to respect and even grudgingly admire her ally, she wanted nothing so much as to kick that smirk right off his face. 

“Brother,” he said to Savage by way of greeting. “Duchess Kryze.” He nodded his head to her then let his gaze fall on their joined hands. Satine tightened her grip, refusing to back down.  _ Yes I just had sex with your brother yes we enjoyed it, yes you can go away!  _ She thought, glaring at him. Maul’s grin widened and Savage sighed.

“If you have something to say, little brother, then say it,” Savage said. “Otherwise please go away. We can have this conversation tomorrow surely.” Maul blinked in surprise. His gaze fell on their hands again and his smile turned into a grimace. 

“Very well, _big brother:_  we will save the lesson on shielding your thoughts for tomorrow. If the two of you would be so kind as to not repeat your little tryst until we have had that lesson- I would appreciate it.”

And with that he hopped of the crate and gave them a little bow before walking off.

When he was out of sight Satine and Savage looked at each other. 

“Does that mean? Did he- Did he see us?” Satine asked, mortified beyond words. Savage shook his head. 

“Ignore him.” the big Zabrak said, pulling Satine down to her bedroll. “He is being… how do you say in Basic- a bitch?”

Satine burst out laughing and buried her face in Savage’s chest. They adjusted themselves, still laughing and settled to sleep.  
  



	18. Day 17- Masturbation Qi'ra x Maul x Saxon(via holo) FIC AND ART

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17 and its MASTURBATION! and guess what? Chekov's gun gets fired! (Chekov's cock?)
> 
> Saxon calls Qira and Maul over holonet and the three of them get what they need.

Saxon was so far across the galaxy that the holo was only pale blue and the sound had a two second delay. Still, he had set himself close to the comm, and his scarred face was clear. When he smiled, as he did now- he looked much less terrifying than the Death Watch commander’s reputation. He looked downright handsome, though the hint of mischief in his eyes tempered the sweetness.

“It must be the middle of the night there,” he drawled. “Now why would you be calling me so late? It isn’t about the present I left you, is it?”

The delay meant the sound came a second after his face dissolved into laughter and Maul had a moment to roll his eyes. He was opening his mouth to snap back when Qi’ra draped herself over his shoulders, her head beside his. She had the blue plasti cock in her hand and she waved it at the holo.

“Do you mean this?” she asked and Maul’s eyes closed. _These two,_ he thought to himself. _Is this what I missed all these years? Is this what my life could have been?_

Savage’s laugh was clear in his mind.

_For the few years you would have had with your witch before she killed you? Yes. But this is better, no?_

Saxon’s face had lit up when he saw Qi’ra and the two of them were cracking jokes and telling each other about their day. Maul remained silent- just listening to their banter and letting the happiness of it fill him. For a moment the Force glowed and flared around him- the Living Force, far beyond the dark side. Maul shook his head to clear it. The implications of that were too profound to look at now, not with Qi’ra tracing her fingers under his shirt, letting her nails scratch lightly across his chest.

“...and I landed against the chair by the window!” Saxon was talking about some mishap to Qi’ra. Maul cleared his throat as she laughed.

“If you two are quite done gossiping?” he snapped, but there was no real anger in it. And they both knew, rolling their eyes to each other.

“Have you used it yet?” Saxon asked. His eyes took on the hungry look he got sometimes, when he was thinking about throwing Maul against a wall. Qi’ra placed the plasti cock on the table in front of the holo.

“No, but we want to,” Qi’ra said. The very air in the room had changed. Now suddenly Maul felt the heat building along the back of his neck. He sensed the direction these two were going in. They were not asking him, they were not even engaging with him directly.

“I wanted you to see it,” Qi’ra purred and Saxon’s face darkened. He was blushing.

“Do it,” he said, the delay superimposing the words over a snarling, toothy grin that sent a spike of want down Maul’s lower back. Qi’ra stepped back so Maul could stand.  
“Strip,” she said, crossing her arms.

\---

Gar Saxon wondered if Maul would do it. There was always a moment like this. The moment when Maul was deciding if he wanted to obey or not. With Qi’ra the answer was yes most of the time. He indulged her. With Saxon it was never certain and Gar loved that. He loved the time right before Maul decided if he was going to submit _this time_ or not. Saxon had not yet decided which he prefered- when Maul bit his lip and nodded, hiding his power and letting Gar take control- or when Maul took the opposite tack- and put Saxon in his place.

But Maul was smiling at Qi’ra. He gave Saxon a wry look and shook his head.

“I feel outnumbered,” he said softly and Saxon’s heart skipped. _I love Qi’ra. I love what she does to him._

Maul pulled open his tunic and threw it on the chair, rapidly followed by his shirt and the loose trousers he had been wearing. When he was naked he faced them both, tossing his horns at them and grinning like a shark.

“Well?”

“Put it on the desk Qi’ra” Saxon said. The bottom of the plasti had a powerful suction cup and would stick to anything. Qi’ra understood him and set it on the desk in such a way that Saxon would have the best view- not only would he see his replica enter his lover, but see Maul’s face as well. _Clever girl._ Saxon wasn’t sure he had ever been this hard on his own before. _I am going to come like a fourteen year old boy._

“Get it ready,” Saxon growled, glad his voice wasn’t shaking as much as his hands were. He was fumbling with his own trousers, and hissed at the sensitivity when he hauled his cock out.

Across the galaxy Qi’ra started to turn to the side cupboard where Saxon knew the oil was.

“No,” he said. “Not that.”

Maul was biting his lip.

“He knows what I mean,” Saxon said. Qi’ra smiled as she understood. Maul glanced at her but she shook her head.

“Do it,” she said. “Show us what you would be doing if he was here.”

Maul turned, all prideful shoulders and tilted chin and dropped both hands on the desk, on either side of the plastic cock. His eyes locked with Saxon’s and Gar shivered. He felt the defiance and arousal in that glare from all the way on Seti Prime. He squeezed the base of his his own cock hard to keep from exploding at that look. That was the: “this is acceptable but you will bleed for it later” look. Saxon bit his cheek to stifle a moan.

Still holding Saxon’s eyes Maul bent slightly at the waist and lapped at the top of the toy, his tongue curling around the head in exactly the way Saxon loved. Now he couldn't stop himself; Saxon let out a grunting moan and bucked his hips up.

“That’s it,” Saxon said, not caring how ragged he sounded. “Show Qi’ra how much you like to suck cock. Does she know what a whore you are for getting your mouth stuffed?”

Qi’ra was slowly peeling off her own clothes, her eyes fixed on Maul with unwavering intensity.

“Oh- I do,” Qi’ra said softly. She stepped up beside Maul and laid a hand on the back of the Zabrak’s smooth skull. “I know exactly how much he loves it.” With that she applied pressure and Maul’s eyes slid closed as he sank his mouth down, slowly swallowing the blue  toy. Saxon squeezed harder. There was no doubt in his mind he would have come already if he had been there. Reaching lower he cupped his balls and give them a slight twist- just enough pain to push the pending orgasm out of range.

Maul’s head bobbed up and down and he made sweet little moans of pleasure. Qi’ra’s other hand was tracing light little trails around the base of Maul’s horns and Saxon could almost see the goosebumps across Maul’s shoulders.

Qi’ra pushed him down again, this time not stopping until the entire toy was buried in Maul’s throat and he was making little choking grunts of distress.

“That’s it, get it _wet_ , Maul- this is the only lube you are going to get,” Saxon growled. Maul’s eyes were watering, leaking around his closed lids. Qi’ra kept her hand firm as Maul swallowed and slurped, trying not to gag. Finally she let him up to gasp for air. Thick strings of saliva trailed form Maul’s mouth to the cock on his desk. Seeing that Qi’ra guided him upright and helped him turn his body. Saxon could see the ZAbrak’s cock was rock hard, leaking ropes of precome everywhere. Qi’ra gathered it with her fingers and while Maul watched with lidded eyes she rubbed the viscous fluid onto the top of the toy, mixing it with Maul’s saliva. Maul got up onto the toes of his prosthetics and looked over to Saxon as he back up to the desk.

\---

Qi’ra felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room. Maul was clumsy with want, clutching her shoulder as he locked eyes with Saxon on the holo. He was breathing in shallow pants, his lower lip gripped in his teeth. Feeling like they were moving in zero G Qi’ra backed Maul up closer to the desk and held the base of the cock for him. Her other hand held Maul’s dorsal horn, which she used to push him into position. She couldn't help but kiss him, sucking his lip out from his teeth and biting it herself. She didn't close her eyes so she saw his snap open when the plasti pushed against his opening. He gasped straight into her mouth when she pushed him down.

“That’s it, Qi’ra, shove him down onto it,” Saxon was saying, his voice cracking with want. She could see he was stroking himself, his face sweaty and eyes as wide as Maul’s. She obeyed, not giving Maul time to adjust but pushing him down onto the toy the way Saxon would fuck into him if he were here. Saxon was rough when he topped, and Maul seemed to like it. Now he threw his head back and made helpless mewling cries as he was forced down by gravity and Qi’ra’s hand on his horn. When he bottomed out he hissed in pain, his face clenching up.

“Force,” he said through clenched jaws. “Force Saxon, it’s like having you here.” His voice trailed off into a whimper as he shifted back and forth.

“Does it hurt, Lord Maul?” Saxon asked, his voice slurring. Maul nodded frantically. Qi’ra could see the pain in every line of Maul’s shoulders and neck. Sh slid a hand between her legs where she was dripping wet. Her clit was already swollen and she stroked it lightly. _I am going to come so soon,_ she thought. Her whole body felt loose and overheated. _Going to come standing here watching this._

“Do you like it?” Saxon asked. Maul nodded, mouth dropping open as he ground down on it.

“Show me you like it, get that fat cock in your hand and fuck yourself on me, Maul.”

Qi’ra had to lean her weight on the desk, her hand rough and fast between her folds. Maul’s hips rocked and he grabbed his cock in both hands. The head was swollen purple and strings of precome were dangling nearly to the floor. Maul cupped his balls in one hand and jerked himself roughly with the other. He bounced on his toes, thrusting himself down onto the cock in his ass with harder and harder strokes. Grunts of pleasure and pain were being forced out of his lips every time he bottomed out.

Qi’ra felt the tightening in her belly and knew this was going to end fast. She didn't care. A glance at the holo showed Saxon in the same state, his face flushed and mouth open in a snarl as his fist pumped at his cock.

“Harder!” he snapped and Maul moaned but complied, snapping his hips down against the desk, slamming the plastic cock hard into his body. He arched his back with a cry of ecstasy and suddenly they were all coming. Qi’ra sagged against the side of the desk, her hips bucking hard into her hands as Maul’s knot swelled and he squeezed it in his fist, splattering cum all over the floor with a roar.

Saxon cursed and fell over backwards out of the view of the holo, only his knees remaining in shot as he groaned through his own orgasm.

Maul slipped off the cock and fell to his knees on the floor, curled over his cock as it continued to spew on the floor. He was making hoarse barking cries and Qi’ra sank down beside him, dragging his face up to hers. They tumbled over grinding their bodies together, kissing as they rode through the aftershocks. Maul was trembling in her arms but he had smile at the corner of his mouth. Distantly they could hear Saxon cursing over the hollow.

“Where are you?” he called plaintively. Maul reached up and floated the little projector over with the Force and the three stared blearily at each other for a moment. Qi’ra couldn't seem to stop smiling and she saw the same look of delight on Saxon’s face.  
“Let’s do that again tomorrow,” Saxon said with a laugh. He blew them a kiss and cut the holo. Maul buried his face in Qi’ra’s breasts with a moan and she laughed out loud.

 


	19. day 18- Threesome-  Maul Satine and Obi-Wan (Modern Singapore AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU- aka the Singapore problem (see chapter 7 and chapter 9)  
> starring human!Maul twink!Obi-Wan and Domme!Satine who isnt blonde?
> 
> Anyway- this a three way kink with heart so I decided to post a happy moment of intimacy instead of the usual raunch.


	20. day 18- Public Sex Maul x Qi'ra FIC plus bonus Maul fic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oops! A day late! Time to catch up!
> 
>  
> 
> At the end of this Maul x Qi'ra is a much older snippet from a much older unpublished work. Its an AU with a younger (just pre-TPM Maul) who through a series of convoluted plot nonsense ends up being sent to lose his virginity over the course of a month or so. You will have to just ignore any semblance of plot.

She could get used to this: being swept off her feet and swung in a wide circle by her grinning lover the moment she cleared the ramp. He kissed her hard on the mouth wrapping his arms tightly around her.

“Qi’ra, I want you. Come with me now,” he said.

“Hello Maul how are you its nice to see you too my trip was lovely thank you for asking,” Qi’ra said with a laugh. He looked confused for a moment before shaking his head.

“But Qi’ra I want you now,” he said again more slowly- did he think she didn't understand him?

“I just landed, my love. Are you even going to let me give my briefing? They are waiting for me.

“Please Qi’ra. It’s been weeks. I want you now.”

She could tell he wanted to crowd up against her, roll her under him right there on the landing pad. His want was obvious and it thrilled Qi’ra’s heart. He wasn’t very good at seduction, lacked Han’s charm and guile. He showed his affection by holding back, keeping his hands low on her elbows and giving her space. But the intensity of his feelings for her, and the way he showed it- made her deeply happy.

“Make them wait Qi’ra. I want you now. Please?”

“What, here?” she asked incredulous- looking around her at the busy landing pad- Death Watch and Crimson Dawn alike moving crates of cargo and supplies back and forth.

“I can’t wait any more,” Maul said. He still didn’t crowd in on her though she could feel it in the Force. The fact that she could feel it meant it must be strong indeed. Though she knew her man well enough by now. Perhaps someone who didn't know him wouldn’t be able to tell. But Qi’ra could.

“But what if someone see us?” she said. Her own arousal was building with the telltale fluttering in her navel.

“Let them. You’re mine. They all know this. Qi’ra please.” He leaned in close, lapping lightly at her earlobe. “I want to taste you.”

Well that did it. Qi’ra drew in a shocked breath, glancing around. The warmth between her legs, pooling and heavy, grew urgent. She could feel herself getting wet. And the idea of being caught, being seen, suddenly that was as exciting as anything else.

She saw Maul smiling, his teeth flashing. He gave her hand a gentle tug.

“Please?” he said. She nodded, not trusting her voice.

 

They left the landing pad and he led her down a short empty corridor. It was at least somewhat darker there- but still easily visible if anyone glanced their way. Maul was right. What could anyone say or do? It was hardly a secret that Maul and Qi’ra were together. No one would dare say a word- but the idea was growing in her mind. It was clearly growing in Maul’s as well. He was nuzzling and headbutting under her neck, making little grumbles in his throat.

“Now Qi’ra? Please Qi’ra? Is this far enough?”

His kisses were becoming insistent, with more teeth and tongue. _The idea of being seen is turning us both on- Force what is this?_ She kissed him back, nipping his lower lip to remind him of his manners but he just grinned at her, the trickle of blood on his lip staining the black lines.

She grabbed him by the horns and shoved him down. He sank immediately- the servos in his knees whirring. He pushed up the hem of her dress and snarled when he saw the white lace barely covering her sex. They were new and she had bought them just for him. They were already soaked through. Qi’ra let her legs slide apart and leaned back on the wall. Maul’s mouth closed over her, lace and all. She could feel his teeth bumping her clit and his tongue lapping between her folds. The contrast- the roughness of the lace, the silky softness of his tongue and lips- Qi’ra was soon gripping his horns, her hips rolling forward and back.

“Maul,” she said. “Touch yourself.” He whined and she felt him shifting as he opened his trousers. He was panting against her pussy as he shifted his knees apart. She knew the moment he began to stroke himself. He let out a long groan and bit her mound, just lightly enough to hold it. Once he had the rhythm he wanted he went back to licking her, yanking her panties to the side and fingering her with his free hand.

A shadow fell over them and Qi’ra turned to see a Death Watch soldier holding a crate. Her stunned face and bright red cheeks spoke volumes. Qi’ra felt a heady mix of glee and mortification in perfect balance. She sided with glee and winked at the girl who turned even more red and ran off.

Maul was laughing.

“You liked that,” he said. “You liked showing that pretty little cub your power over me.”

Qi’ra blushed. That was exactly what she had been thinking.

“Shush- get back to work,” she said, shaking him by the horns. He growled in appreciation and pushed back in, his hand gripping her thigh and forcing it wider. She allowed her hips to tilt forward giving him better access. He had a finger inside her then two and he was sucking her clit in between licking and slurping around her folds. He was making happy little grunts and moans.

“Oh Maul,” she said with a gasp. “Oh Force, I am going to come.”

He focused on her clit now, slowly screwing three fingers into her opening, his lips forming a tight suction while his tongue lapped steadily on the side of her clit the way she loved. She could feel the twitches in his shoulders as he stroked himself. 

Two shadows fell over them- but Qi’ra didn't even see who it was- she was coming, coming, bucking her hips down against Maul’s face, a deathgrip on his horns. The idea that she was being seen like this- that the head of the entire Shadow Collective was pleasuring her, on his knees at her feet jerking his cock was overwhelming. She threw back her head and wailed as she came, shouting his name the way she knew he loved. As soon as she did Maul came too, leaning his forehead against her mound and snapping his hips into his hand. The shadows were gone but someone, two someones had gotten an eye full. Maul was gasping her name, shuddering through the rest of his orgasm. Qi’ra stroked the back of his neck as he finished. They slowly put themselves together, grinning like fools and helping each other look less like people who had just had sex in a hallway.

“We’re going to hear about this,” Qi’ra murmured. Maul had the good grace to only look a little smug.

“Yes, we are,” he said. He didn't sound even a bit sorry.

  


-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

FIC2

 

His usual stoic silence was the first thing they broke him of. He learned quickly that Maja liked him loud- she liked to make him growl and scream and moan. And talk. They made him tell them when he liked something- graphically- begging for it, forcing him to ask directly to be beaten, gagged, even fucked in front of a roomful of people. 

The terror of that moment stayed with him. A Sith Lord, blindfolded and tied to a breeding bench, forced to take cock after cock until his stomach swelled. Maja had paddled his upturned ass afterwards while the crowd laughed and counted. 

The first blow drew a grunt of pain. But it turned into a whimper when he realized that the blow forced a gush of seed from his swollen opening.

“Louder, Maul,” Maja hissed and smacked him again. She had a strong arm- this wasn’t her first pod race.

 

_ Look at him squelching  _

_ He can’t even hold it in the little slut _

_ His thighs are shaking  _

_ Hit him again Maja _

 

The paddle fell again and Maul barked out, his eyes squeezed shut behind the blindfold as his ass splattered more onto the floor. Maja grabbed one of his horns and yanked his head backwards.

“Stop holding back Maul, I want to hear how it makes you  _ feel _ .” 

Maul writhed against the breeding bench, his limbs slick and slippery where he was covered in come. He could only imagine how he looked. There was semen dripping off his face, his back, down his thighs… His belly was swollen with it; it coated his mouth and throat. Maja leaned in close and whispered in his ear.

“What if I told you Amina Li was here?” she whispered and Maul went rigid with shock and fear. “That she  _ and _  that politician uncle of hers are watching you right now as you squirt come out of your ass every time I hit you?”

The paddle came down with a wet smack and Maul bellowed in pain and humiliation. He knew his master was not present, he could sense Sidious across the city, but the idea of being seen like this, of someone knowing who and what he was, was terrifying and arousing at the same time.  _ A Sith Lord, used as a whore- _

He got loud then, roaring with every smack of the paddle against him. He arched harder, relishing it.   _ Yes, punish me, show the worlds what a Sith Apprentice looks like  _ his mind spiraled into blank red haze of pleasure and a kind of rebellious glee. Sidious would murder him without hesitation if he saw the heir of Bane like this. Maul didn’t care. He came harder than he could imagine, breaking two of the restraints in the process. 

It was glorious.

  
  



	21. Day 19 - Spit Roasting Maul x Dogma and Slick ART

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was a request I got from captain kiri-storm on tumblr a while back and since I am a day late I am using it for my "Spit Roasting" kinktober!


	22. Day 21 Male Chastity- ObiMaul- FIC WARNING NONCON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! This an excerpt from an up-coming NONCON fic I have featuring Obi-WAn and Maul set just before/around The Phantom Menace. 
> 
> I was inspired by the newer comics- where we see a young Maul, angry, stalking Jedi, wanting to hurt them- being reined in by Sidious. 
> 
> In this little excerpt- Maul has caught Obi-WAn Kenobi who is being abused by Qui-Gon and is generally having a pretty rotten time. 
> 
> This is the part that deals with the fact that Obi-Wan is locked in chastity. the -0-0-0-0 in the middle signifies that other things happen in there.

Last Warning: everything that is happening in this scene is non-consent. Maul has Obi-Wan pinned to a crate - and has completely invaded Obi-Wan's mind. 

 

“Why Little Jedi, are you…   _ enjoying _ this?” Maul purred. 

Kenobi made a choked sound of negation but when Maul ran a finger down the Jedi’s cleft and paused at the damp heat of his hole the boy’s back arched harder, lifting his hips. His cock slapped down against the side of the crate with a clank and Maul paused. A clank? He hauled the Jedi up and grabbed between his thighs. 

“What is  _ this _ now?” he sneered. The Jedi’s prick, small and pathetic, was in some kind of metal cage. The whole thing small enough to fit in the palm of Maul’s hand. 

Maul laughed out loud, grabbing the Jedi’s balls and cock in one hand and squeezing hard. The boy thrashed and moaned some more. Maul twisted the cage up to see. THere was a wide hollow sound in the boy’s urethra, and the cage was welded shut. 

“Is  _ this _ how the Jedi keep their vows?” Maul said. “I had no idea.” He let go of the Jedi’s pitiful prick and slapped him hard on the ass again. 

Thoughts were popping up to the surface of Kenobi’s mind. Things that shocked even the Zabrak Sith.  _ Kenobi curled on the floor by the door listening as his master and Knight Kima had increasingly messy and vocal sex in the next room. He had stroked himself to climax twice before he was caught- Kima laughed and laughed- despite Kenobi’s Master’s towering fury. Obi-Wan wanted to die, standing there with his head hanging and his pants around his knees, his own seed smeared all over his belly and thighs.  _

 

“You are a grown man- but you let them put your cock in this?” Saying it out loud made the barely conscious Jedi groan and hide his face against the crates. But he couldn't hide his thoughts.  _ The Master lecturing him on purity, being held down by three larger knights in the medical wing, spurting all over himself while the droid milked his prostate _ -

“You disgusting little whore,” Maul said, repeating the Jedi Master’s words. Kenobi flinched as though struck. 

 

Maul dragged his nails down the boy’s perineum and over the pink scrotum. It had a certain appeal he supposed. But what an insane way to live!  _ These Jedi are sick. My master is correct- they are a scourge on the galaxy. Our revenge will be a relief to many. _

In Kenobi’s mind he nudged at the pleasure centers harder, and drank in the shame and horror that came with it. He understood the boy’s master now. With those miles of creamy skin, Maul doubted he would leave the boy alone either.  _ I would beat him every day. Make him cry for me. Make him beg.  _ This was almost more than he could stand already.

 

0-0-0-0-0–

 

When he woke up again Obi-Wan was on his back, his head hanging over one end of the crate and his legs over the other. The Sith was examining the cage on his cock. Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut in shame. The Sith was in his memories, rummaging around, finding every painful moment of the process and forcing Obi-Wan to relive it.  _ The depilatory cream stung enough but when they forced the catheter into his hole he had howled. Two knights held him down while the droids worked. He had wept in humiliated rage as the droid milked him dry with a thin durasteel rod against his prostate. His cum trickled slowly out of his soft prick, forced out of him with no arousal or rest until it coated his thighs and navel. The knights had the decency to look away but Qui Gon had watched the whole process with a cold smile. Once Obi-Wan was drained they slipped on the cage and welded it shut, sparks leaving burning stars on the bare skin of his thighs. The knights had let go and walked out, bowing to Qui-Gon.  _

The Sith was examining the cage just as Qui Gon had, with much the same look of amused scorn. 

“Really it defies belief,” the Sith said, his Core accent clear. “If someone had told me the Jedi did this, I would have assumed they were exaggerating.”

He shook his head and grabbed the Jedi’s ankles, bending him nearly in half.  

It was time to begin. 

_ There is no peace only passion…  _ Maul thought as he always did in these moments. 

“Time to break your chains, little Jedi.” 

  
  



	23. Day 22 -Impact Play ObiMaul ART

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some oldies but goodies from 2017
> 
> I hope I can draw a new one- but life is crazy busy.   
> Also impact play is something I think is sexy in my head? but i dont know anything about and there is SO MUCH BAD BDSM crap out there that I don't want to be yet another person who writes/draws something wildly irresponsible. It's just too common in fandom and my bdsm friends would shame me publicly and loudly (cause they know I like it)
> 
> Hey- we made it to day 22. I want to thank every single person who has read, viewed, kudo'd and commented. I am humbled and madly in love with each and every one of you.

 


	24. Day 23 -2 Master/Slave ObiMaul Singapore AU- ART

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am behind so expect a little catch up!   
> Here is another variation on master/slave this time with Nelson Graves and Nicholas from the human!Maul Singapore AU.

Now tell me again- who do you belong to?

You, Graves. Please let me down! Only you! 

And we know that how?

Because I keep my eyes to myself when you take me to parties, and do not ogle at the asses of other men.

And when members of the All Blacks say they want to show you the side garden?

I do not go with them.

Despite?

Despite being a desperate little slut with a thing for Kiwi men?

Are you kidding me right now?

No master,

I think you need another hour,

No please!

 

 


	25. Day 24- Pegging- Mobitine - FIC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love pegging. I do not like violence or degradation or feminization. But opening a man up and giving him that incredible pleasure? Hell yeah.

“Spread your legs wider darling, that’s it.”

Obi-Wan did as she asked, his breath ragged. He made himself hold her gaze and the warmth he saw there took his breath. Instantly he relaxed, his anxiety slipping into the Force. This was different. Satine loved him. She cared how he felt. Cared about his pleasure. She wasn’t selfish like-

“Stop thinking about Maul or I will start slapping you,” she said warningly. “And I am not sure I would be able to stop.” She bit her lip, unable to keep a straight face. Obi-Wan laughed.

“I love you, Satine. I will try not think about Maul,” Obi-Wan said. 

“I’m right here, you know,” Maul grumbled from across the room. He glared at them over the top of his datapad but his glare died a swift death under Satine’s. He went back to his reading without another word.

Satine’s fingers were tracing lazy circles around Obi-Wan’s opening, shining with oil and rosy red from all the attention she had been paying to it. Two fingers, even three, would sink into that red mouth with almost no resistance now. His hole was soft as silk, engorged and ready for her. 

“I want you inside me,” Obi-Wan whined. Satine ignored him, pushing her fingers in and turning her wrist. She wanted this to be good, slow and luxurious. She wanted, in fact, to be the opposite of when Maul took the Jedi. Obi-Wan liked it rough -he sometimes physically craved pain- but she sensed he needed this. He  needed to be treated to a long slow build up. 

“I’ll let you know when I’m ready,” she murmured. “Maybe I like this- maybe I want to watch a Jedi Master fall apart nice and slow. Maybe I want to think about how scandalized the other council members would be if they knew what this little diplomacy trip was about.”

“Can I tell them?” Maul asked. Satine glared again but he wasn’t dissuaded this time. “Darling, you know I live to scandalize Jedi.”

“Maul, my love,” Satine said, her lips drawn into a thin line. “You have two choices. You can leave, or you can come here and  _be_   _sweet_.”

She knew her boys. Sure enough Maul scrambled over with a little whoop of happiness. 

“Sit behind him and pull his head onto your lap,” she said. When they had aranged themselves, and immediately started kissing, Satine pushed Obi-Wan’s legs back. 

“Hold these dearest,” she said to Maul who complied without stopping the kisses he was trailing over Obi-Wan’s eyes. His strength made all the difference, pulling Obi-Wan nearly in half and freeing both Satine’s hands to stroke over Obi-Wan’s cock and balls. 

“Now, that is better,” she said. Obi-Wan made a muffled sound into Maul’s mouth as Satine lined up the head of her strap-on against his hole.

She took a moment to admire it. It was a dark grey fading into a pearly blue. It was shaped like no being she knew, a series of undulations and curves, all in the same silky soft plasti.

It shone with the same oil she had been using on her Jedi, and the blue looked simply gorgeous against his lovely pink ring. 

She was hypnotized, watching Obi-Wan’s hole twitching and mouthing at the head of her cock. 

“P-p-please,” Obi-Wan moaned. Maul ran his tongue over the Jedi’s jaw.

“Satine, you are making him suffer needlessly,” Maul said. Obi-Wan began rolling his hips and Satine ran her nails along the backs of his thighs in gentle loops. 

“And,” Maul continued, “ _that_ is supposed to be my job.”

Satine smiled at both of them, enjoying the view of Maul’s red and black body cradling Obi-Wan’s pale cream and pink. They were lovely together. But Obi-Wan’s face was turning red and he was rolling his head in Maul’s lap. Satine decided she had made her lover suffer long enough.

“Look at me, Obi-Wan,” she said and for a wonder he did. His eyes were huge and dark as she rolled her hips forward, feeling the resistance as she pierced him. He let out a deep moan and she felt the resistance give way. She held his eyes as she sank in, inch by thickening inch. Maul made low rumbling growls of approval as Obi-Wan arched his back, grinding his hips down onto Satine’s cock. Maul dipped down to kiss Obi-Wan’s upturned lips, endearments pouring out of his mouth. 

Satine pulled back as slowly as she had pushed in, keeping her hips level. The curves and bulges along the shaft did all the work for her, distending Obi-Wan’s hole then relaxing it in slow swells. And Obi-Wan made the most heavenly whimpering as it did. Satine drank in every sound as she dragged the cock in and out and in again. 

The Jedi reached for his own leaking prick with trembling fingers but it was Maul who batted his hand away.

“No Jedi, you don’t need to do that,” he scolded and nipped Obi-Wan’s lower lip. “Squeeze her, you know where your prostate is.” Satine pushed in as he said it and felt the sudden clenching and pressure as Obi-Wan used his inner muscles to guide the toy up and against his prostate. Satine smiled. All that training with prostate toys paid off now. Obi-Wan had taken much longer to learn his own body than Maul had.  _ So many hang-ups to get over. _

The Jedi could do it now, the high pitched noises he was making testimony to his inner workings. The plasti cock jerked and shifted against her as he used it. Satine pushed and pulled every time he relaxed until they had a good rhythm and she was bucking into him, hard but steady.

“I...I’m going to come,” Obi-Wan gasped. Satine nodded and met Maul’s eyes. He pulled the Jedi’s legs back and out so he was spread completely open for them. Satine snapped her hips forward again and again while Obi-Wan writhed and cried out. He sucked in a breath and gasped, his jaw going slack and eyes rolling up as he came, splattering his chest and belly with white ropes of spend.

His whole body was coated in sweat and he shivered as Satine eased out of him. She pulled the release on her harness and let it drop to the floor before clambering up beside him. Maul shifted to Obi-Wan's other side and began to lick the cum off the Jedi’s chest with satisfied little growls. 

Satine rolled Obi-Wan to his side and spooned him tightly against her chest, feeling their breathing begin to slow. His little task done, Maul shifted up so that Obi-Wan’s face was against his red and black chest. He worked his arms around both Satine and Obi-Wan before settling with a sigh. They had Obi-Wan completely encased between their bodies- just the way the Jedi liked it. 

He was already drifting to sleep.

  
  



	26. DAY 25- Inflation Maul/OC ART AND FIC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is Maul with a space orc. I mean, I am sure there are space orcs. So I called them Cro because that is Orc spelled backwards and lets face it that doesn't even crack the top ten of stupid Star Wars names so fight me. 
> 
> This fic takes place in the same world as the second fic in "public" where Maul (just pre-TPM) has been sent to some noblewoman OC to lose his virginity. Let's say she makes sure the experience is very very thorough... 
> 
> I did the art back in March? but never published it. Ditto the fic.  
> There is mention of mpreg but no actual mpreg. Eroh just thinks about it. (Maul does too but he would murder us all before admitting it so we won't mention that)

 

“What do you want?” Maja asked when Maul nuzzled her hip, whimpering.

“Eroh,” Maul whispered, feeling the flush across his neck as he looked up at her.

“What do you want Eroh to do?” Maja asked, a smile curving her plush lips. Maul glanced over his shoulders to where the Cro was sprawled in a chair, reading a datapad in front of the fire. He hadn’t bothered to dress after his shower; the towel he wore was barely draped around his hips. He had his feet on the table and was swirling a glass of wine slowly in one huge hand as he read. Maul leaned closer to Maja.

“I want him to fuck me again,” he said quietly. It had been three days and no one had said anything about Maul’s day locked in with Eroh in his ship. Maul had thought of little else though.

“Is that all? Ask him yourself, go on…” Maja said crisply. Maul closed his eyes and shuddered. With an internal sigh he went to Eroh and knelt gracefully at the Cro’s side.

“Eroh?” 

“What do you want pretty boy?” Eroh said fondly, laying his data pad down and touching Maul’s face. Maul leaned into the touch. For a moment the split between wanting Eroh again and not wanting Maja and Davor to see him so submissive were perfectly balanced. But then the big Cro dragged a calloused thumb across Maul’s lower lip and the scales tipped.

“Fuck me,” Maul said, his tongue darting out to lick at the pad of Eroh’s thumb. Eroh made a low rumbling growl and Maul shivered. The Cro’s thick lips shifted around his tusks into a smile.

“Please?” 

Eroh held his chin and shook it lightly.

“Tell me what you want, lovely boy,” he said.

“Your cock,” Maul managed. His throat felt tight. Eroh chuckled and shook him a little harder.

“Marek has a cock, Davor has a cock- even Maja has a nice plastisteel cock. Tell me why mine is troubling you so.”

“Because…” Maul’s shoulders were hunching in embarrassment. 

“Say it,” Eroh said, his tone a clear warning.

“Your knot,” Maul said, barely above a whisper. He closed his eyes.

“You want my knot?” 

“Yes, and…” Maul shivered, feeling more precome bubble out of his cock and slide down the shaft.

“And what?” Eroh swung his legs down so Maul was kneeling between them. The towel had fallen away and Maul was painfully aware that the cock in question was hanging right in front of him, heavy and full. The tip was already sliding free of the sheath, curling around the end of the shaft, beginning to drip. 

“Please,” he begged, hating the hitch in his voice.

“Tell me what you like, Maul,” Eroh said with a smile. 

“Your cock licks me,” Maul said, his eyes fixed on the curling kone as it quested out from its sheath, long strings of slick hanging from the wide slit under the tip. 

“Prehensile doesn’t mean sentient, darling… but yes,” Eroh chuckled and curled the kone out to just barely stroke the tip of Maul’s straining cock. 

“And your knot…” Maul said, fighting for control.

“What about my knot?” Eroh said, stroking his fingers around Maul’s horns.

“It hurt,” Maul said through gritted teeth. Eroh’s kone was lapping slightly around the head of Maul’s cock where it was pushed out from his foreskin. Eroh laughed.

“You certainly screamed the first time I bred you,” he said. 

“Please. Again,” Maul said. Eroh drew back with a slight frown.

“Is it the pain you want?” he asked curiously.

“Yes. No. I want…” Maul didn’t know how to express what he really wanted, how he wanted to be treated except-

“Say it…” Eroh warned, a growl building in his chest. Maul hung his head, feeling the knot in his chest giving way.  _ Just say it, admit to it!  _ He chided himself.

“I want you to breed me,” he said finally, squeezing his eyes shut again.

“Ah- so its my come you want,” Eroh said, his voice low and rough. “Show me.”

Maul turned slowly, catching a blurry glimpse of Maja watching him. He dropped his chest to the ground, arching his back and presenting himself, exactly like a Cro breeder would. He whined, his thighs trembling. Maja watched him with lidded eyes.

“He wants to be your mate Eroh,” she said with a chuckle. Eroh rumbled and climbed over Maul boxing him in. He wrapped his huge arms around the Zabrak and licked at the back of his head, mouthing along the junctures of his shoulders and behind his ears. Maul began purring, helpless to stop it.

“Is that so little Zabrak?” Eroh said. “You want me to fill you up, breed you for true?”

_ I wish I could,  _ Eroh thought. Wrong species, though. Cros had six genders, and could carry young across four of them. Eroh himself had carried three children. The idea of impregnating this arrogant little Zabrak made Eroh shudder with want.  _ Such a pity. He would settle so well with a babe..  _

Eroh stroked Maul’s hips gently, allowing his fingers to trail between the perfect globes of his ass. It was hard to believe he had been a virgin two weeks before. His hole was soft as silk, and gave readily under Eroh’s thick finger. He prodded him lightly, watching the goosebumps across Maul’s back. 

Maul grunted, his mouth open and tongue lapping helplessly against the roof of his mouth. 

“Answer me darling!” Eroh said 

Maul whined and shook his head

Eroh brought his broad palm down on Maul’s upturned ass with a resounding crack.

“Say it boy. Say what you want,” Eroh said with a growl.

“Fill me up again. I want your cum,” Maul rocked his hips back, grinding his swollen hole against Eroh’s shaft

“Oh sweet little one, I certainly filled you up last time,” Eroh said with a laugh. “Your tight little belly swelled up hard and round.”

“It burned,” Maul gasped out. He could barely speak. The kone of Eroh’s prick was fully out of its sheath now and trailing lazily under Maul’s testicles, tracing dripping paths along the crease of his thighs. It was making his own cock flex and twitch. The pointed tip dabbed lightly at the bumps and seams of Maul’s anus, slathering slick around the edge before sliding in the very tip to pump more slick inside. Eroh chuckled as Maul yelped. 

“Yes, I suppose it does burn for you. My species runs much hotter than yours. What else?”

“So full, please Eroh, fill me.” Maul pushed himself up higher, offering his hole desperately. Eroh wrapped his arms around Maul more tightly. Maul squeezed his eyes shut and shuddered, Eroh was an enormous weight on his body, his huge thighs straddling Maul’s easily. 

“Your submission is sweet and perfect little Zabrak.” he said. 

“Yes,” Maul whispered. “For you, only for you.”

“There is my good boy,” Eroh purred and mouthed the back of Maul’s neck more forcibly.

Maul let out a low rough whine. Eroh wrapped his arms around Maul’s hips and lifted them up to line up better. The kone of Eroh’s cock, soft as silk and dripping fluid all over Maul’s thighs, probed gently at his opening again, easing in. Maul gasped and moaned as it curled and twisted into him. It slid into him purposefully, licking into him like a tongue. The slick was viscous and coated his channel, making the way for the stiff sheath that would come next.

Maul’s breath hitched as Eroh’s cock  _ flexed _ inside him, shifting back and forth to work the thickened sheath in. Now Eroh began to thrust, the long prehensile end of his prick having opened the way. 

Eroh adjusted his hips to mount Maul properly, covering the smaller male under him. He closed his jaws around the back of Maul’s neck, not biting hard enough to break skin, but gripping him tightly the way he would in a proper mating. Maul moaned and his thighs spread further.

Eroh was fucking him in long strokes now, his ridged shaft stretching Maul’s hole in and out while the soft head lapped at his prostate gently but firmly. Maul came untouched, bucking his hips back and crying out. 

Eroh growled appreciatively, rumbling against Maul’s neck. He rocked in short strokes, pistoning his hips so they smacked hard against Maul’s ass. Maul’s mouth was hanging open. He was no longer hard, his flaccid cock slapping up against his belly. He thought he might come again though, just from the tongue-like tip of Eroh’s cock writhing around his prostate. 

Shoving into him, Eroh’s hips began to stutter and Maul felt the swell of Eroh’s knot catching on his hole. Eroh forced him back onto it over and over until Maul was sobbing, writhing and bucking backwards, his feet scrabbling against the ground. Suddenly it was too big and Eroh had to force Maul back while he  _ shoved _ forwards, forcing Maul’s swollen opening to distend around and over the knot. Maul screamed, the pain and pleasure making him cum harder than before, his seed spurting out of his half hard cock in long ropes. His hole clamped down under the knot and Eroh came with a bellowing shout. The big Cro let out a series of panting grunts as his seed poured forth. Maul couldn’t stop crying out, his throat raw as the scalding liquid filled him. The knot was huge, its weight in his pelvis pulling his hip bones and throbbing in time with the spurts of come. Maul rolled his hips continuously, milking the knot. The heat of it was breaking a sheen of sweat all over his body. 

Eroh folded him forward again, mouthing at his ear and rumbling as he pumped more and more burning semen into the zabrak. Maul was making high pitched whines in between long hitching sobs.

“Are you filling up little one?”

Maul nodded, and Eroh fumbled underneath him, stroking his swelling belly. 

“Your submission is perfect, little one,” he rumbled, only loud enough for Maul to hear. “You are beautiful on my knot.”

He held Maul carefully. They stayed on  all fours, only shifting from time to time. Maul was beyond speech, beyond thought. His mind was a blank. Eroh was still coming, fresh spurts as the big Cro shifted or rocked side to side. He had an arm bracing them both and the other wrapped firmly around Maul’s hips,  cradling Maul’s bloated stomach. The Sith’s eyes were closed, only the occasional grunt escaping his lips. All they could do was wait. 

   
  


 

 


	27. Day 26- Laughter/Smiles Maura ART

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to write and it all just bluuuurpprlells,dflakjdsflkd
> 
> so here is an art.

 

Maul arranged the holo so the angle was better. Balanced on the bedside it showed an exhausted Saxon, wrapped up in a sleeping bag with no more than his eyes peeking out. He had to use a headset- the sound of the wind was an unholy screeching that made voice comms useless. So they were talking and Saxon, snug in his camp, was listening. 

“It isn’t only about sex Maul,” Qi’ra chided. “Saxon misses our scintillating conversation and brilliant wit.”

She shifted her back where it was laying against Maul’s chest. The Zabrak was laying on his side, head propped on one arm. Qi’ra lay in the curl of his body like a sofa, quite comfortable. 

“Well he misses  _ my  _ wit and conversation,” she continued. Maul grunted and rolled his eyes. 

“Just because I don’t babble away like you humans doesn’t mean my wit is any less than yours,” he said dryly. “And I am very amusing.”

Saxon’s eyebrows came up and his eyes turned to Qi’ra. The two looked at each other for a few beats and then burst out laughing. At least, Maul assumed Saxon was laughing by how the holo jerked and his eyes squeezed closed. Qi’ra’s laugh pealed out like a bell and Maul gave her a push. 

“What are you two laughing about?” Maul said, and when they only laughed harder he grabbed Qi’ra around the waist and pulled her over on top of him. He growled and nipped but she put a hand over his mouth to make him stop. 

“Oh Maul, I am sorry,” Qi’ra said. “But you have no sense of humor at all.”

“That isn’t true- yesterday I said something funny to Kast and she laughed!”

“What did you say to her?”

Maul huffed and rolled back to his side so they were more or less in the position they started. He finally shrugged. 

“I don’t remember,” he grumbled and his two lovers immediately began laughing again.

  
  



	28. Day 27- Voyeurism/Exhibitionism Mobitine- Singapore FIC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back to Singapore again. A party, lots of naked pretties in shiny jewels. A jealous lover, another jealous lover, and a domme who just cannot believe how stupid they are.
> 
> There are two slight mentions of Daddy kink- one at the beginning and one at the end.

“They all want to see you, Obi-Wan,” Maul said. He was rolling his shoulders, clearly feeling unhappy about it. “But I don’t know…”

“You knew this was coming, Maul,” Satine said, doing last minute adjustments on the jewels draped over Obi-Wan’ pale skin. He looked stunning, easily the most beautiful male there. “You don’t get a vote, mon cher.” His lip curled at her words but he subsided, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking glum.

“Don’t you like it,  _Daddy_?” Obi-Wan asked, giving wink and a slow twirl. He was easily wearing several hundred thousand dollars worth of rubies and pearls. And not a stitch else. Gold chains and dangling gems shivered and twinkled as he turned. They caught the bright afternoon light and sent dazzling red reflections onto the floor. He had rubies at his throat, around his waist, delicate pendants hanging around his cock on delicate strings of pearls

Maul rolled his shoulders again, clearing his throat. Even knowing that Obi-Wan and Satine were teasing him, he still felt the frustration of it like a sore tooth.

“You look beautiful baby boy- and you _know_ you do,” he said under his breath. Satine was dabbing some kind of shiny lip gloss onto Obi-Wan’ full lips. The other models were already out walking around the gallery, displaying jewels and artists work from all over the world.

Dina came over, her lovely cafe skin draped in gold and jade. She and Obi-Wan were just for the artists hired by Satine. Maul had sent down enough jade and rubies to satisfy a prince and the artists had taken full advantage. The star of the show would be Almasi, her jet black skin draped fully in diamonds. They could see her getting ready, being fussed over by the designers and costumers alike, an admiring crowd. 

“She is so beautiful,” Dina said wistfully. Maul leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

“You are lovely darling, as beautiful as the sea.” Dina blushed, pleased. Satine shook her head.

“Go _away_ Maul. Stop hovering,” she said. He stepped in close to Obi-Wan instead, crowding him against the wall, but not quite touching- even he knew better than to disturb Satine’s work.

“If anyone touches you,” Maul murmured. “I’ll feed their corpses to my dogs.” His voice was casual, as though he had said nothing of consequence, but his eyes burned hot, the pupils down to pinpricks. Slowly, without disturbing a single gem, he bit Obi-Wan deliberately on the shoulder, neck and further up by his ear- sucking hard each time. Obi-Wan moaned and leaned into Maul's mouth each time. The three marks were red and shining with saliva. Satine slapped at him, and began shouting in French as Maul strolled off.

“Espece de con!” she called after him. “How could you mark his skin NOW? Espece d’imbecile! Fils de pute! Je te jure je vais lui tuer un de ces jours!”

She rubbed at Obi-Wan’ neck but to no avail. The marks were there. 

“Damn him! Fine, we will just have to pretend it is on purpose,” she said, clearly exasperated. With a little shooing motion she sent Obi-Wan and Dina off into the gallery. Their job, and the job of the others already in the gallery, was to stroll around, pose, show off the jewelry art, let anyone look at whatever they wanted. The beautiful bodies were as much on display as anything else. And they were not the only ones.

Suspended here and there from the ceiling were other beautiful bodies, wrapped in intricate ropes and complicated knots. Many were hung so that their legs were splayed, their oiled sexes on full display. They wore no jewels except the ropes themselves, carefully tied and arranged by kinbaku masters from Japan and Paris. The plain hemp ropes were a lovely contrast to the opulence of the jewels. The shibari models were touched by their masters, turned and displayed. The audience was treated to beautiful naked forms wherever they looked. Even the servers were naked, wearing only little blue aprons.

This was Satine’s speciality. Small, interactive parties that combined sex and art in a way that couldn't be further from the dank dungeons and black leather of the US scene. Here it was bright colors and high ceilings with wide windows pouring in sunlight and sea air. The sunlight made the jewels reflect light in sprays of sparkles. One master had Almasi stand by his bound boy and turn slowly, her diamonds casting a shimmering rainbow of light over the boy’s spread thighs and taut belly. It was a lovely effect.

Obi-Wan experienced the heady combination of terror and arousal he felt every time Satine made him do this. He had become the centerpiece of many of her parties- either being spanked publicly or simply displayed and played with. Maul had first seen him at such a party. Obi-Wan had spurted all over the floor only to look up as the crowd parted and lock eyes with the strange tattooed man at the back of the room, staring so intensely that Obi-Wan had come again, unable to look away. And now? Now he was Maul and Satine’s both. And where had the man gotten to?

Lord Maul was standing with the senior Kinbaku master, listening with utmost politeness as the man explained the arched and splayed girl before them. As Obi-Wan watched the Kinbakushi made a gesture and Maul dipped his fingers into the girls’ sex. She writhed, making the rope swing and Maul withdrew his fingers, popping them directly into his mouth with a smile. The master beamed at him and petted his charge. Obi-Wan resisted the urge to storm over and slap everyone in the group.

“He was worried about people touching me?” he hissed and Dina laughed.

“Oh Obi-Wan you know him- I am surprised he isn’t drinking champagne out of her,” Dina said. She turned her friend and the two made their way to the drinks table. Obi-Wan shook his head, letting his jealousy slide away. It was too lovely of an afternoon for that. But still...

“Do that again,” a soft voice said behind them. They turned and looked and saw one of the guests looking at them, a delighted smile across their face.

“Do what, sir?” Obi-Wan asked, taking the man in head to foot. Tall, lean, perhaps Indian, with wide brown eyes and a large nose with a crook in it. His nose, clearly broken at some point, made him seem somehow more human. And his smile had both Dina and Obi-Wan responding in kind.

“Shake your head like that again, lovely one,” he said. Obi-Wan did, sending the jewels chiming and tinkling. He saw the sprays of red reflections against the white wall of the gallery as he did. The man’s smile widened. He let his gaze drag over Obi-Wan’ skin and the boy stood straighter under the look, pushing out his chest and biting his lip.

“Don’t let me stop you from getting your drinks, darlings,” he said. “I am entranced by the effect of the light, as well as those who make them.” He gave them an elegant little bow and wandered off.

“Well, that was nice,” Dina said. Obi-Wan agreed. Being looked at that way had immediately raised his heartbeat.

“Let’s get our drinks!” he said.

The afternoon wore on that way. Obi-Wan preened, and turned. He was touched by some, and the jewelry admired. Obi-Wan was hard as a rock from the attention. He drank and danced, and the shadows grew long.  He watched Dina writhing on a woman’s fingers, the jade medallions clinking softly as she came under the guest’s clever hands. The crowd never got rowdy, and no one broke any of Satine’s stringent rules- this was an elite group- but as the drinks flowed there was more touching and different combinations of groups were engaging in different sexual acts. The shibari models had been changed out, switching positions or taking turns with others. Now they were being put to more use. Their masters thrust into them with jade and alabaster wands carved to resemble fanciful phallic shapes. The dildos, and there was no other word for them, were capping beautiful wooden staves, allowing the masters to work their slaves thoroughly without obstructing the view. A pretty boy Obi-Wan didn’t know, his dark reddish skin covered in saphires was slung between two men, fucked hard and held off the ground by their grips on his ankles and wrists. The jewels around his belly and cock were clotted with his own cum. Obi-Wan watched, rapt, feeling hands touching him more boldly, trailing down his spine and over his hips. 

“Hello again lovely one,” a familiar voice said. Obi-Wan turned, already smiling, to see the tall man from earlier. Giddy from champagne and arousal he batted his eyelashes and bit his lip.

“Hello,” he said.

“Enjoying the view?” the man asked. Obi-Wan nodded. The boy came again with a loud cry, barely muffled by the cock down his throat.

“I like to watch,” Obi-Wan said, feeling shy. Something, something was nagging, something in his mind… But he was fuzzy headed and his cock was aching.

“Watch only?” the man asked. He hooked the chain from Obi-Wan nipple under one finger and gave it a little tug.

“I prefer to _be_ watched,” Obi-Wan said breathlessly, coming up onto his toes as the man tugged harder.

“Interesting,” the man said. “And… participate? Someone has been at you, certainly.” He drew the fingers of his other hand along the bruises on Obi-Wan’ neck and the boy hissed and drew back. The pain was like a splash of cold water on his face. A reminder of why those marks had been put there. Obi-Wan stepped back, his chains sliding through the man’s open hand.

“My lover wants everyone to know I am taken,” he said. He realized suddenly he hadn’t seen Maul in hours. “He didn’t want me touched.”

“Oh but darling, you have been touched all afternoon. I have seen it myself. The senator's husband had his fingers in you not ten minutes ago.” The man came in closer. “What kind of a lover do you have, who allows that?”

Obi-Wan remembered Maul with his fingers in the writhing girl from earlier, the way he licked her juices off his thick fingers. For a moment he balanced between mischief and the desire to please Maul above all others.

“My lover is Lord Maul,” Obi-Wan said coming down on the side of caution, and loyalty. It was enough. The man’s eyebrows shot up and his smile widened. Suddenly he laughed, warm and sweet, and reached up and ruffled Obi-Wan’ hair. Obi-Wan stumbled but grinned in relief. The man held out his elbow, a gentlemanly gesture.

“Lord Maul always has exquisite taste, the bastard,” the man said. “Allow me to introduce myself. I am Rehman Abdulrahman. You may call me Rehman however.” He walked Obi-Wan to the veranda, following the sounds of sharp smacks and cries of pleasure. The occasional glimpses between the gossamer curtains showed Satine putting Dina through her paces, spanking her with the little leather paddle that hung at Satine’s jeweled belt. Dina was getting close, writhing against the table, her hips lifting to display her soaking cunt.

But Obi-Wan barely noticed. Maul was there. He had the girl from earlier splayed on his lap, her slim legs straddling his spread knees. She had her back to his wide chest and was watching Satine and Dina with wide eyes and wet lips. Maul was whispering in her ear. The fingers of his right hand were trailing along her body, touching her hairless pussy and sliding up to her firm breasts. In his other hand he held a glass, from which he took the occasional sip.

Obi-Wan’ body went rigid and he drew in an angry breath.

“So you see lovely boy?” Rehman said into his ear, his hand closing firmly over Obi-Wan’ bare bottom. “Lord Maul has other things to occupy his time now. So if you like to be _watched_ ,” His long fingers slipped between Obi-Wan’ cheeks and stroked his damp hole. “Now is the time to put on a show.”

At the touch Obi-Wan’ legs spread of their own accord. He couldn't peel his eyes away from the girl’s pussy, it was flexing, the lips pulled apart by the spread of her thighs over Maul’s. She was as pink as a grapefruit between those lips and thick strings of cum hung from her opening and dripped between Maul’ legs.

Obi-Wan dragged his eyes away and looked at Satine. Dina came then, noisy and desperate, humping the table with pitiful little thrusts. The crowd laughed and there was a scattering of applause. Satine shook her head.

“What a dirty little girl, humping the furniture like a dog,” she scolded, slapping Dina’s red bottom again. “On your hands and knees then puppy, go find a leg to hump. Ambassador Guzman raises hunting dogs. Perhaps he can find you a nice leash.”

It was all part of the show of course, Dina struggled not to smile and look properly contrite. The Jade medallions and carvings that hung on her skin were slick with her sweat- despite the sea breeze.

“Satine, ma chere,” Rehman called. “Here is one who feels sorely... neglected.” He winked at Obi-Wan and gave him a little nudge.

Satine’s eyes narrowed, flicking between Maul and Obi-Wan for a moment. She was clearly trying to decide who was in more trouble. But in the end she walked over to Obi-Wan and took him by the chin.

“Is that so, mon petit?” she said. She tapped her little paddle against his aching cock, making him grunt. Obi-Wan turned to see Maul’ staring at him, his handsome face closed with anger. _He should have thought of that before he put his hands on that slut. Before he fucked her._ He looked away and turned pleadingly to Satine.

“Oh I see? Do you want to show these people your little party trick?” Satine said. Obi-Wan blushed and nodded. She gestured him to step forwards. He did but instead of laying over the table as Dina had he merely stood there and arched his back, raising his arms and crossing them behind his head.

“Good boy,” Satine said. “How many this time?”

“I’ll let the people decide," Obi-Wan said, looking over his shoulder and licking his lips. When he turned back the applause washed over him and he caught Maul’s eyes again. His lover’s full lips were drawn down in an angry line. Shouts of numbers were coming from all sides. Satine waved her hands for silence.

“Now, now. Let us not get carried away,” she said. “Our Obi-Wan is strong. I can hit him hard. So let us limit ourselves to fifteen.” There were cheers all around. A woman shouted something in Chinese and everyone laughed. Satine leaned forward and whispered in Obi-Wan’ ears:

“She said I should make your tight little bottom match the rubies around your neck.”

Obi-Wan arched his back and swayed his hips, letting his aching prick bob in front of him.

“Please mistress, may I be punished?” he said. Satine laughed.

“Punished? Whatever for?” she was running the edge of her paddle between his buttocks and carressing the backs of his thighs with it, tracing the places she was going to hit him.

“I almost let another man fuck me, mistress. In front of all those people,” he said biting his lip and pushing his ass against the paddle. 

The patio erupted into cheers and laughs. More people were coming from inside to see the fun and Obi-Wan felt a rush of power. All those eyes on him, on his body. All those people who wanted to fuck him. He imagined what they would do to him and pushed his ass back, bending slightly at the waist.

“Well goodness,” Satine said. She shot a vicious smile at Maul, full of teeth. “You _have_ been naughty! Very well then. Let’s see if we can tame some of those slutty little urges of yours.”

With that she struck and Obi-Wan rocked on his toes and gasped in pain. How did he always forget how strong she was? He breathed hard through his nose a moment to recover. The crowd was getting rowdier, jostling for a better view.

“How was that little one?” Satine asked softly.  
“Green,” he said without hesitation, despite the burn. He sought out Maul’s face and forced himself to hold his lover’s eyes. The next blow came, much harder and he let out a cry of surprise and pain.

“And that?”

“Yellow,” he said through clenched teeth. Maul shoved the girl off his lap and leaned forward, his fists clenched in front of him. He was absolutely furious, but Obi-Wan could also see how hard he was.

Now that she knew his limit, Satine bagan to hit him in earnest. Each blow, counted off loudly by the crowd, hit in a slightly different spot with just enough overlap to make him shout in agony. He could feel his orgasm gathering in his gut. He knew better than to come before fifteen however. Several of the guests were masturbating openly, and Obi-Wan made sure to look at them, rolling his hips and moaning with his mouth open. He felt like his skin was glowing under all those eyes.  _They all want to fuck me. They all want to use my body. I could have any of them I wanted._

Ten!

Eleven!

He let out a screaming wail with every blow now, barely keeping his feet. But he did, he refused to even change his position, merely swaying and thrusting his hips between blows. His cock was so hard it was turning purple, splattering precome onto the floor with every hit. Maul was sitting back, his hands gripping the arms of his chair hard enough to whiten his knuckles.

Thirteen!

Oh, he was close. The eyes on him, the obscenities people were shouting as they stroked themselves, and especially Maul’s burning jealousy had Obi-Wan squirming and begging. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rehman, who was also watching Maul with open hunger on his face.

Fourteen!

He was screaming yes! yes! yes! as the fifteenth blow fell, a ringing crack like a branch breaking. Obi-Wan threw his head back and let go, coming hard, bucking his hips into the air. He staggered and fell forward, catching himself against the table, his legs trembling and helpless tears pouring down his face. He looked up and locked eyes with Maul again. The man’s pupils were dilated, swallowing the amber irises. His tattooed face was covered in a sheen of sweat and the bulge in his pants had a growing wet spot. As everyone applauded and cheered, Satine came and stroked Obi-Wan’ back, murmuring endearments, reciting the phrases she knew he needed to hear. Once he could hear more than just his own harsh breathing, Obi-Wan straightened up. He winced as he touched his bottom with both hands. Scalding hot and throbbing. Still with his hands behind him, he stumbled towards Maul’s chair.

Maul hesitated a moment before he surged to his feet, fists bunched at his sides. They glared at each other. But then Obi-Wan could feel his lip trembling. The shock was setting in.

“D-Daddy?” he said and shuddered, stumbling forward.

It was enough. With a snarl Maul picked him up and carried him bodily into the gallery. Ignoring everyone Obi-Wan wrapped his legs around Maul’ waist and buried his face in the man’s neck. Maul spun and backed through a series of doors, simply shoving where he needed to. Obi-Wan had no idea where they were going but suddenly he heard the sounds of heavy car doors opening and closing. The smell of tobacco, opium and coffee enveloped him and he realized they were in the land rover. A blanket came around him. He heard Bishop’s voice close and then more doors opening and closing and the car starting up. All the time he was wrapped around Maul, clinging to him like a barnacle. The blanket covered his whole body and he sighed deeply. He could hear Maul murmuring endearments and curses in Cantonese and Shan, occasionally slipping into English.

“You wretched wretched little monster,” Maul growled, squeezing Obi-Wan hard in both arms. “You made me come in my pants like a fucking sixteen year old.” Then more curses in Cantonese before saying “you’ll never be able to sit again.”

Obi-Wan felt the shock wearing off as he was warmed through and settling in his mind. Maul made him drink some water and then wrapped him up again, but he couldn't resist giving Obi-Wan’ burning ass a squeeze. Obi-Wan yelped and Maul’ laughed.

“You exhibitionist little shit, I don’t think I will ever get over that.”

  



	29. Day 28 - Humiliation- Maul x Ezra Bridger FIC and ART - WARNINGS- CONSENT ISSUES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK! So a person i like requested Ezra and humiliation. 
> 
> My warnings are as follows:  
> EZRA IS BEING FILMED WITHOUT HIS KNOWLEDGE OR CONSENT. So what is a consensual, happy act is turned around completely by what Maul does. 
> 
> This Maul is a very bad person. And destroying the relationship Ezra has with the Ghost Crew, and taking him for his own- is canon and also ultimately the Maul we see here. 
> 
>  
> 
> got it? ok.
> 
>  
> 
> ...

 

Zeb was on duty when the first holo was broadcast. He slammed the con, shouting for the others but then, as the image solidified and he saw what it was, he wished he hadn’t. His eyes fell helplessly on Hera’s. So he saw her understand, and turn, and try and stop the others from coming in but it was too late. It was far too late.

“That’s it, Ezra- just like that…” Maul’s voice was soft and deadly. And while he was directing his words to their friend, he was staring right into the holo- staring right into their eyes.

“Like this master?”

“Yes. Good boy,” Maul said, his teeth flashing as the holo pulled out to show the whole thing. “Such a good boy for your master.”

Ezra Bridger, _their_ Ezra, was on all fours between Maul’s legs. He wore nothing but a collar and bindings at his wrists and ankles. The holocam was looking slightly down on him, giving a perfect unimpeded view of what he was doing. Ezra had Maul’s cock buried down his throat and was sucking it, moaning and slurping around it like a whore.

“What is happening?” Kanan asked in the dead silence of the comms room. Zeb’s eyes sought Hera’s again. She had her hands over her mouth in shock. Sabine had her eyes clenched shut, tears streaming down her face.

“Someone answer me!” Kanan shouted. Zeb could hear the fear in his voice. He looked back at the holo and saw Maul’s grin, and the way his hand rested possessively on the back of Ezra’s head, stroking his short hair with his thumb. It was like Maul was waiting for them to answer. Like he knew. Anger, the likes of which Zeb had not felt in a very long time, was boiling up his spine, turning his stomach.

“Ezra is… It’s Ezra,” Zeb said. He licked his lips, mouth dry. Could he even say it?

“Master?” came Ezra’s voice, clear as day and Kanan jerked forward, hands reaching for the holo. He was opening his mouth to answer, thinking….

“Yes, little one?” Maul’s voice purred.

“Master please come down my throat,” Ezra said, his voice barely out of a whine. Kanan staggered back, catching his heels and falling flat onto the deck.

“And why would I do that, my apprentice?” Maul continued. His eyes were looking down at Ezra now. But the holo had also shifted. Now they were looking Ezra full in the face. His eyes were wide and eager. His lips were obviously swollen. Worst of all he had the mischievous little smile they knew so well. That cocky grin that he used to get his way- when he wanted to lay on the charm.

“Please Master? I’ve been a good boy,” Ezra said. Sabine fled the room, retching between sobs. Zeb sat down in the jumpseat, unable to stand.

“Please feed me papa,” Ezra continued. They heard Maul chuckle and then clearly saw his hands, wrapping around the back of Ezra’s head. His cock, ridiculously thick against Ezra’s lips, slapped wetly against the young Jedi’s cheeks. He tried to catch it with his tongue, laughing. When Maul let him catch it he swallowed it in a long, slow, slide. Zeb closed his eyes. The look of ecstasy on Ezra’s face was too much. So he only heard Maul’s grunts of pleasure and Ezra’s choking moans. The holo cut off a moment afterwards and the silence in the cockpit was total.

Zeb stood up.

“I will see to Sabine,” he said softly and left the pair alone.

\----

Maul didn't think he had ever come so hard in his life. He held the Jedi’s face tight to his crotch, watching him choke and cough as he swallowed everything Maul gave him. When he was done he let Ezra go and tried to bring his hearts under control. Ezra’s face was red, streaked with tears but he was looking up at the former Sith with wide hopeful eyes. Maul enjoyed it, relishing the moment. It was all going to come crashing down. But for now, just _knowing_ …

He patted his lap and Ezra scrambled up, a wide smile on his face. Maul turned him roughly and pulled him onto his lap, back to Maul’s chest. The boy was so hard he was leaking everywhere. Maul placed one hand around Ezra’s waist and took the Jedi’s cock in his other. He began stroking, slowly, barely squeezing at all, letting Ezra’s pre lubricate his palm and fingers.

“You did well my apprentice,” he said. Ezra moaned and tried to push his crotch harder into Maul’s fist but the Zabrak held him tight.

“You are beautiful with my cock buried down your throat,” Maul said and smiled when he felt the boy squirm.

“I want to be good for you master,” Ezra said, his voice breathless.

“I only wish your other master could see how good you are,” Maul continued, still keeping his strokes light. Ezra moaned and his cock twitched in Maul’s hand.

“Oooooh, Kanan would be so mad.” Ezra huffed out a laugh. Maul smiled, feeling the teeth in it, relishing the moment.

“He is, I am sure. Why don’t you suck him like you suck me?” Maul said. Ezra shook his head.

“Not, the same.” The Jedi was breathing hard, his head lolling back against Maul’s chest. “I don’t, want him, the way, I want… oh force…  you, master.”

“You should show him, show him what a good boy you are,” he said and Ezra whined again. His arousal at the idea was loud in the Force. This little nugget of truth had been revealed by accident the last time he was balls deep in the boy’s ass - the same shiver in the Force. Ezra had imagined it, however briefly, and come untouched onto the floor. And now?

“What if I put you on holo- and sent it to them?” Maul said, increasing the pressure on Ezra’s cock slightly. “Let the whole galaxy see you pleasuring me. How beautiful you are. How _good_ you are. Would you like that?”

Ezra’s response was a slurred _force_ _yessssmassster_ and arched back as he came all over Maul’s hand. He slumped backwards and turned his body to curl in Maul’s lap, sighing.  Maul said nothing, merely stroked the Jedi’s back and purred until Ezra fell asleep. 

\-----

Ezra went back to Lothal feeling like he always did after a few days with Maul, light and drained, clear headed. He went through his supplies, making sure they looked like they had been used. He debated singeing one of his bags- thinking of a great story about fighting imperials… but then decided not. He shook his head as he set the beacon to call the Ghost to come get him.

 _Don’t overdo it Bridger. Keep it simple._ Maintaining the lie was hard enough. Kanan would never understand why he kept going back to Maul. No need to compound the situation.

 _He would never understand because he hasn’t experienced it. I mean…_ Images of the kind of submission demanded by the former Sith flashed through his mind and Ezra shivered. No. What Kanan and Hera had was based on kindness and shared history. _He doesn't know what it’s like- to be used, to be empty…_ He shivered again. His cock gave a vague twitch in his pants but there was no way he could get hard now. Maul had wrung him out completely.

As he packed up his things Ezra caught a glimpse of his reflection on his datapad screen. _I am a man now- with a man’s needs._ It sounded very grown up. He said it again a few times, liking how it sounded.

“A man’s needs. Yeah. What I need is none of their business anyway. I just… don’t want them to know about it.” He took a deep breath and set himself to wait, sitting on a rocky ledge with his back to the warm stone.

 


	30. Day 29 - Glory Holes -Mobitine Singapore AU -FIC AND ART

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phew! I made it! here is a continuation of the last time we saw the Singapore AU
> 
> Mr. "Show me the side garden" is getting his consequence.

“I’m too old for this,” Maul said with a groan. When was the last time he had a hangover like this? He rolled to his side and reached for his glasses. Shit, where was he? He looked around the room as the night before came back to him. The team owners' party. The beach, improvised hakas on the beach with the team from New Caledonia- shit. No wonder his legs hurt. Had he played? Yes he had. Fuck. Derrick had tackled him so hard he fell into the sea. Shit. _Fell into the sea in a custom suit. Goddam Satine will kill me. How many suits did we ruin?_

He sat up carefully and sank his head into his hands. Someone had stripped him.

 _No, I did. I went back to the party in nothing but shorts. Gabe called it- what did he call it? Shit. Satine will kill me._ He could hear Saxon’s voice now, laughing in the other room. This room was… he searched his frazzled memories… ah yes. The bungalow. He could hear the surf pounding down on the beach. And the sound of someone snoring? Maul turned his head, then wished he hadn’t as the room continued to rotate. Ah. Obi-Wan was in the bed. _Good for him_ Maul thought. _He never gets to sleep with me. But who is that?_ There was another half-buried body in the bed, Or rather- a leg was thrown over Obi-Wan. A decidedly muscular brown leg- with a tattoo of a sailor girl-

 _Derrick. You shit. Did you fuck my boy? I’ll have you gelded and shipped to the arctic._ Maul tried to muster something- anger? Jealousy? But the throbbing in his head was too much. Coffee first then a tally of what that little slut had been doing while Maul destroyed Satine’s suit in the ocean.

Maul forced himself to his feet- coffee. Coffee right now. His knees screeched and he groaned out loud again. Seawater. In the prototype prosthetics. Oh God Simpson was going to kill him if Satine didn’t. He could just imagine it: _Sorry doctor, I know I was only supposed to test these out for standing and walking but instead I did hakas and played rugby in the sand and fell into the ocean. I believe they worked fine but I don’t remember because I, a grown man, got into a drinking contest with men half my age and twice my size._ Why had he done that? What the hell? Over Obi-Wan probably. Vague memories of rosy cheeked Obi-Wan flirting and smiling at the boys from the team.

 _That stupid boy…_ _Or am I the stupid one? Someone. Someone has been very stupid. There is no other explanation._

The table on the patio was set- his nose followed the smell of coffee and bacon and marijuana- all the things that would save his morning in the shade of the palms. Until he saw Satine was there. So he had to pause and gather what little courage he had before stumbling out on his crackling and squealing knees. Satine was wearing a pair of sunglasses and a silk robe. She looked ravishing, even tousled and unkempt. She was clearly in a far, far better state than Maul was. She lowered her ipad and peered over her glasses at him for a moment… then burst out laughing. Maul sighed… It was going to be one of those.

\---

“So,” Maul said, rolling a cigarette and glaring at Obi-Wan over the top of his sunglasses. “Since you seem to have such a thing for rugby players,” (Obi-Wan at least had the good grace to look remorseful.) “I am going to give you a chance to get at some rugby players.”

Obi-Wan looked up, worry in his eyes.

“No! Maul! You’re the only one for me! You’re-” Maul cut the boy off with a snap of his fingers.

“Quiet. You were very nearly gangbanged by the entire side,” he said. “You out-of-control little slut.” He enunciated the last few words carefully. Obi-Wan hung his head. 

“They seemed nice…” he muttered. Maul rolled his eyes.   
“You were going to find out exactly how nice they can be,” he said. Obi-Wan bit his lip. To Maul’ dismay there were tears forming in those blue eyes.

“Oh no you don’t,” he said, waving a finger at the boy. “You want rugby cock you are going to get rugby cock. Lets see exactly how much you can take.”

Obi-Wan’ hands snapped behind him to his bottom.

“No! Maul!”

“Not that,” Maul’ snarled. “No one gets any of that but me. And _only_ me.” He grabbed Obi-Wan by the chin and ran a thumb hard over Obi-Wan’ plump lower lip. Immediately the boy’s eyes softened and his tongue darted out to touch Maul’ thumb. The big man leaned almost close enough to kiss him.

“You are going to learn a lesson today, little one. I am going to strap that pretty head of yours to the glory hole in the club locker room. Do you know what a glory hole is?”

Obi-Wan nodded but didn't seem very certain about it.

“A glory hole is a place where men stick their cocks to let strangers suck them off. There is no glory hole at the club. I run a much nicer place than that. When my players want pussy they have to go elsewhere. But I am having one cut- just. for. you.” Maul continued. “Because you apparently cannot keep that mouth of yours off of my boys’ cocks.”

Obi-Wan’ eyes were wide and he made a high pitched fearful whine that curled Maul’s toes- or would have- if he had toes.

“Good boy,” he said. “All your safe words apply. But by god you are going to find out what you were so stupidly asking for last week.”

 

 

 

  



End file.
